Do you love me or not
by hyperbuster25
Summary: Crona has feelings for Tsubaki but does Tsubaki feels the same for him, will they be able to deal with the evil that sure to come or not. Lemon in story
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Disclaimer I don't own Soul Eater

Five months has gone by since Asura was destroyed life was returning to normal almost everything. Tsubaki and Black Star was walking to the DWMA for school on the way up the stairs she saw Crona walking up the stairs (he got his own apartment).

"Hey Crona" tsubaki said with a smile "Oh hey T-T-Tsubaki" Crona said blushing, "alright, alright enough of the greeting let go before the great Black Star is late today" Black star said. "Okay" Tsubaki said

"Coming Crona" Tsubaki asks? "Yes" he said.

During class Crona couldn't keep his mind from thinking about Tsubaki that all he can think about is Tsubaki her innocent her cute smile, how beautiful she is and how her hair shines. "Oh for fuck sakes just ask her out already, damn I'm going tired of you thinking about her all the time just ask her out" Ragnarok said in his head.

"Yea but" Crona said "but nothing just asks her out" Rangarok said. "Crona is there a problem" Marie ask

Everyone was looking at him "um no" crona said embarrassed. After class was over Liz stop the gang "hey why don't we go and hang out at Maka and Soul place been quite a while since we last hang out" Liz said "sure why not" Maka said.

"You coming Crona" Tsubaki ask?

"Yes" crona said "okay then it settled" Liz said with a smile. After school the gang left the DWMA and headed to Maka and Soul apartment. When they got there they went into the living room and sat down.

"So what are we doing" Maka ask? "I don't know liz" Soul said looking at the girl.

"I got an idea" Liz said with a smile "let play truth and dare rules are if you don't do the truth or dare then maka will chop you and you lose a turn". "Okay why not that sounds like fun".

"Soul truth or dare" kid said looking at him "I'm going with dare" soul said "okay spit into black star mouth".

"WHAT" Soul and black star yelled!

"Kid I'm not doing that you bastard" he said angrily "okay Maka" Kid said looking at the pigtail girl "sure why not" she said "Maka…". "Wait, wait, wait I'll do it damn" He said "Black Star sorry man" he said and kiss him on the lips kid and the other were laughing as the two look sick.

Ragnarok burst out laughing "that was fucking funny" he said. "Okay since it was so fucking funny" soul said angrily glaring at the demon sword, Rangarok retreat back into his meister. "Ugly coward" Soul said, "it alright okay clam down" Liz said.

"Okay" he said as he look over the room "Tsubaki truth or dare". "Dare" tsubaki said "Okay I dare you to kiss Crona"

Crona eyes widened and look at Tsubaki as she move closer the other girls whistled. "Tsubaki" Crona said her name and all she did was kiss him Crona couldn't help his self but close his eyes and kiss back. Crona actions surprised everyone especially Tsubaki who quickly pulled back.

Crona frown he felt ashamed and a bit unwanted "sorry Tsubaki" he said sadly "it alright" Tsubaki with a small smile. "Okay" Maka said getting over her shock "my turn" Tsubaki said "Maka truth or dare".

"Dare" Maka said "okay I dare you not to maka chop Black star, Soul, and Rangarok for the rest of today". "Really Tsubaki how am I supposed to keep their behavior under control" Maka said unhappy "find another way to" Tsubaki said smiling. "Anyway Crona truth or dare" Maka said.

"Truth" Crona said "okay why you kissed Tsubaki back when you two kiss" Maka said with a smile. "I pass" Crona said "okay maka… chop" she said as she slam her book on Crona head, but lucky him Ragnarok hardened the black blood just in time but it still hurt for him.

"Alright Crona pick someone else to go" liz said "okay Patty go" Crona said his bangs hiding his eyes not showing his emotion tsubaki took notice of that "Crona are you okay" she ask but Crona didn't answer.

After truth and dare Kid, Patty and Liz left the rest of the group crona got up and started to walk to the door. "You leaving Crona" Soul ask?

He only nodded to the question and left".

"Hey guys have anybody notice Crona weird behavior today" Tsubaki said "yea after he kiss you and you pulled back he seemed upset about it" Maka said.

"Maybe he likes you Tsubaki" Black star said with a goofy grin.

"Are you sure" Tsubaki said not believing her partner "of course I'm sure". After a while Black star and Tsubaki left Maka and Soul apartment on their way back Tsubaki couldn't stop thinking what Crona did today "I wonder if he does like me maybe I'll ask him tomorrow" Tsubaki thought on her way home.

"Idiot stupid, stupid" those were the words Crona kept repeating to himself "why did I kiss her back it was just supposed to be a peck, but no I couldn't help myself" said Crona mentally said. Once he entered his room Ragnarok came out "jeez calm down" he said Crona punch. "No you shut the hell up Ragnarok you don't know how much I love her so you shut up" Crona yelled at him! Ragnarok was shocked that his meister yelled at him like that Crona lay on his bed and went to sleep

Time skip next Thursday

During the last few days Crona had been avoiding Tsubaki and his friends, when one of them went to talk to him he says he don't know how to deals with this and walk away leaving his friend behind.

Crescent moon class

"Okay we got to find a way to talk to Crona he looks so depress lately" Liz said with concern. "Maybe the great Black star can cheer him up hahahaha" Black star yelled! "No you would just scare him off" Maka said.

"But we do need to do something to help him feel better" Tsubaki said "she right you guys" Kid said as "he look over to Crona who was in the corner of the class maybe if we ask him he might tell us what wrong and if he doesn't then we can do no more do for him" Kid said.

After class just when Crona step out the room and was heading home until he was grabbed by Liz and Patty and dragged him to Maka and Soul apartment. Once they reached the apartment they went in to the living where everyone was at Crona knew what was about to happen.

"Crona would you please tell us what wrong" Tsubaki said "there nothing wrong nothing at all" he said.

"Come on Crona please tell us what wrong" Maka said "there nothing wrong with me"! He yelled at them and stormed out the apartment.

"Well at least we know something up" Soul said "yeah I guess you're I just hope we can find what wrong with him" Liz said, "maybe it got to be the last time we all got together remember" Patty said.

"Yeah she right he is unhappy about something" black star said "maybe we should try again tomorrow" Tsubaki said..

"I'm a real idiot why did I yell at them when they're just trying to help me stupid idiot" said to him. "You should probably sleep this off ok" Ragnarok said just trying not to get yelled at or punch again.

"Yea I should go to anyway sleep I got school tomorrow anyway" Crona said "hey before you go to sleep feed me" Ragnarok said while he punch on his meister head "okay, okay maybe I should confess my felling to Tsubaki tomorrow" he thought as he cook food for him and Ragnarok.

The next day

Crona walk up the stairs to the DWMA alone once he reach the top on the stairs he saw most of the students leaving the school crona was confused what happening, "hey w-w-hat going on he ask one of the students"

"Lord Death is canceling school for the today" the student said.

"Oh t-thank you" Crona said as he walk into the school he saw Tsubaki standing in the alone. "Oh hey Crona" "hey Tsubaki can you come to the balcony with me I got to tell you something" he said with a blush on his face "okay sure Tsubaki" said with a smile.

They got to the balcony and sat down on the edge and look over death city crona sign and look at Tsubaki.

"Tsubaki I know how much of jerk I've been lately and I just want to apologize for my disturbing behavior" Crona said. "It okay Crona everybody goes through emotional problem it's okay" Tsubaki said with smile, "thank you Tsubaki there also something I need to tell you" crona said shyly

"Really what is it" Tsubaki ask?

"I love you tsubaki" Crona said

Tsubaki just look at him shocked she wasn't expected him to just confess like that. Moments pass since Crona said his confession and during those small moments of silence it became clearer to him that she didn't like him, Crona got up and ran out the balcony.

"Crona wait" Tsubaki yelled His name but he was already gone.

Crona was running out of the dwma all the home once he enter his apartment he was already crying tears streaming down his face as he went to Mr. corner and continue to cry. he should have known she didn't like him why did he even try "why doesn't anyone know one love me" he said as he continue to cry.

End

I going to review each chapter and fix anyone problem they have.

Goodbye


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Disclaimer I do not own soul eater

Time skip 1 month

Tsubaki was walking to the dwma felling down for not confessing her feelings towards Crona, she enter the classroom she look up and saw the gang talking. She walks up the stairs to her seat and sat down next to Maka.

"Hey Tsubaki" Maka said "Hey Maka" Tsubaki said depressed. "Are you okay Tsubaki it about Crona isn't it" Maka asked? "Yes" Tsubaki said with a saddened look Kid heard the two girls talking

"Hey guys have anyone seen Crona lately" Kid ask?

"No matter of fact I haven't seen in a whole month" Soul said. "I hope he okay" Liz said worryingly "maybe we should go see what wrong" patty said "she right" Tsubaki said.

Stein enter the classroom and started to take attendance, "Crona" he called he look up and saw that he wasn't here "absence again Crona" Stein mumbled. "Tsubaki do you know where crona is or what happened to him" Stein asked?

"No sir" Tsubaki said felling guilty remembering what happened last month.

Flashback 1 month ago

"Tsubaki I love you "Crona said. Tsubaki just sat there shocked unable to response to Crona moments pass and, Crona got up and left.

"Crona wait Tsubaki" yelled out! But it was too late Crona was already gone.

Flashback end

"Okay" Stein said and started class, during the class all Tsubaki can think about Crona confessing to her not responding, anybody would have believe that was a rejection sign and Crona took it straight to heart which made her feel worst.

After school the gang went to Crona apartment to check up on him they went up the stairs and stop at the crona door. "125" Liz said "this is it" maka said "knock, knock, knock, knock" Patty said as she knock on his door nobody came to the door she then banged on it still nothing.

"Crona are you there" Maka yelled! But nobody came to the door "maybe he not here" Kid said "maybe not let go" Tsubaki said as the gang left.

With Crona

"What are they doing here what do they want with me" Crona thought he was slowly losing himself to the madness in his head and Ragnarok wasn't helping at all.

"Why didn't you get up and answer the door stupid" Ragnarok asked? "Because I don't want to see them" Crona said with tiredness in his voice for not being able to he fell asleep in days.

"Hey get up" Ragnarok said angrily.

"What" Crona said "get up and feed me damn it" Ragnarok said "okay, okay" Crona mumble so he went to the kitchen and open the fridge and found nothing in their "dang" Crona said unhappy.

"Look like I have to go to the store" he said to himself.

"What we have no more food" Ragnarok ask start to get piss off?

Ragnarok grab Crona hair and started to pull on it. "Ow stop" Crona said to his weapon has he left his apartment he enters the store and saw Maka grabbing some food from the shelves and notice Crona.

"Hey Crona" maka said with a smile "oh h-hey M-aka" Crona said scared of what is she going to stay to him they just stare at each other Maka was the first to break the silence.

"So Crona where have you been lately" Maka? Crona look at Maka trying to think of an answer, "I was in London tracking down a prekishin" Crona lie feeling bad for doing it.

"Oh well me and the others came by earlier to see if you were home hey why don't you come to Kid house were all going" Maka said with a encouraging smile "s-sure" Crona said. "Okay bye" Maka said as she left the store after paying.

Crona went back to what he was doing and left the store and went to his apartment, as he put his thing away Ragnarok pop out of his back "are you sure about this you'll be seeing Tsubaki again" Ragnarok said

"Yes I'm sure I'm ready to face her" Crona said.

At Kid mansion

Maka was telling the group that she saw crona today at the store.

"Really you saw him" Tsubaki said "Yup he said he was on a mission to London" Maka said Kid just look at her with confuse look "um Maka there was no mission in London" Kid said.

"Really but why would he lie about something like that" Maka said, "which means he been in his apartment for a whole month by himself" Tsubaki said. "I can't believe that" Liz said "yea me neither" Soul said.

"How about this when he get here we'll just cheer him up" Black star with a huge smile. "Wow Black star that not a bad idea you're not the complete idiot we thought you were I mean none of us could possibly come up with such a simple idea" Maka said sarcastically "hi the great Black star is never wrong" Black star said obnoxious to it.

Tsubaki look down knowing the reason why Crona kept himself isolated from them, a few minutes later they heard someone ring the door eight times Kid shot up and ran to the door with a smile he opened it and there stood Crona he had a white and black strip jacket a white shirt and black jeans on.

"Hey Kid" Crona said "Crona was that you who ring my doorbell with such symmetry" kid said with a smile "um yes" Crona said.

"Please come in" Kid said with a smile.

As they enter the living of the mansion Crona spot Tsubaki sitting next to Maka he clenched his fist and sat down next to Liz everyone look at Crona. "Hey Crona" Tsubaki said but crona didn't answer back "Crona" Tsubaki said again still nothing she just sigh.

"Sooo what are we going to do since we're all here" Soul ask?

"Well first I like to know why you lie to me crona that wasn't kind at all" maka said.

"I don't have to tell you anything that doesn't concern you okay" he said at Maka which surprised her just when about to get up and leave, Tsubaki reach over the table and grab his arm and look at him with pleading eyes "please stay crona so we can have fun and Maka he doesn't need to tell anything he has his own reasons why he isolated himself" Tsubaki said.

"Okay so what are we going to do for fun" Liz asks?

"How about another game of truth or dare" patty said with a smile. "No how about we try playing something different" Soul said "so does anyone have a good game to play" Kid said "nope" Black star said.

"Oh how about we play spin the bottle" Patty said "Sure why not" soul said.

"What that" crona ask?

"It game with a bottle when you spin and whoever the top and the bottom lands on they kiss" Maka said finishing her explanation leaving a shock Crona.

"Okay I go first" Maka said as she spins the bottle.

She spins the bottle and lands on her and liz Maka sign "let just get this over with" she said as she kiss Liz on the lips Liz was kind of shocked not expecting Maka lips to be so soft. They stay like that for a few seconds until Maka pulled away "that felt weird" Liz said "yea it also felt nice" Maka said to her as Liz spun the bottle.

It landed on Soul and black star that eyes widened while everyone laughed. "No no no no NOOO I'M NOT DOING THIS"! Soul yelled

"Do it soul do it" kid said "yea take it like a man soul you to black star" patty said.

"Fine the GREAT BLACK STAR SHALL KISS HIM"! Black star yelled as rush to Soul and put his lips on him after the kiss soul felt like throwing up whatever he could, "alright last time and we call it quits" Maka said soul spun the bottle this time it landed on Crona and Tsubaki.

"Wow would you like at that" Ragnarok thought in his head knowing this wasn't going to end good for Crona or him for that matter remembering what happen last time. Crona and Tsubaki look at each other and just close the space between them as their lips met, but this time it Crona just pecked her on the lips and separated himself from her leaving a disappointed Tsubaki.

After a few more fun games Tsubaki decided to call it a night "alright guys see yea tomorrow" Tsubaki said

"Okay bye Tsubaki" the gang said.

Tsubaki was walking through death city at night, on her way she walk past four drunken men who eyed her tsubaki felt uncomfortable walking pass them and started to panic when one of them grab her arm.

"Hey there little lady how are you" one of them said.

"Hey she looks pretty damn hot if you ask me" the second one said.

"Yea let show her a good time' the other said as he grab her shirt and rip it off.

"Please stop" Tsubaki begged but they didn't listen as they continue to rape her, one of the them took her bra off and stated to rub her breast roughly as the others started to take her and their pants off. The one that was rubbing her breast decided to go down there, but as soon as he got there he felt something go through his stomach he look down and saw a midnight blade being pulled out of him as he collapsed and died.

Tsubaki look up to see Crona there with Ragnarok in his hand with his madness grin "Crona" she whimpered but he didn't hear her. He charged at the other ones cutting their arms, hands and legs off, "Crona please stop" she said a bit louder but he didn't hear her as the madness took over him as he killed all but one. "Please stop I beg of you have mercy the man" cried.

"She told you to stop but you kept going right" he said with anger and venom in his voice "yes" the man answer.

"Then you don't deserved mercy" Crona said he has he decapitate him Crona started to giggle then it turn into laughing as his madness overflowed, he stop and look around him and saw four human souls he walk toward pick one up and was about put it in ragnarok mouth when he felt someone hug him.

"Crona please stops don't do it" tsubaki said but crona didn't listen as he put it in ragnarok mouth and ragnarok ate it as he went to get another one.

"Stop Crona please"! Tsubaki yelled

That when crona stop his madness calming down and realized what he has done.

"T-tsubaki" Crona said looking at Tsubaki noticing that she topless, Crona took his jacket off and gave it to Tsubaki. Crona look around seeing the mess he cause, realization kick in Crona, he look at Tsubaki. "Tsubaki I-"Crona started but Tsubaki interrupted him by placing a finger on her lips.

Crona we need to go to your apartment Tsubaki grabbing the remaining souls

As they entered the apartment Crona sat down on his couch "I'm so sorry Tsubaki I didn't want to kill them, but I saw what they were doing to you and I couldn't help myself I guess I am a monster after all" Crona said as he cried.

"It okay you're not monster" Tsubaki said "no it not okay Lord Death is going to be mad" Crona said as he curl up. "Crona you need to wash up and we'll go to the academy tomorrow and speak with Lord Death Tsubaki said

"Okay" Crona said wiping the tears away and got up.

"Also um Crona I where do I sleep" Tsubaki asked?

"You sleep on my bed I'll sleep on the couch" Crona said as he went into the shower Tsubaki went to his room and got on his bed up on his bed and went to sleep thinking about what happen today.

As Crona got out the bathroom on with his pajamas on he saw Tsubaki asleep on his bed he smiled and whispered "good night Tsubaki I love you" and went to the living room and got on the couch and closed his eyes, but sleep wouldn't come.

Ragnarok burst out Crona stomach "So what does this mean" ragnarok said "I don't know this is up to Lord Death to decide on what our punishment is" Crona said.

"Damn it we do one thing to save one girl and were in trouble damn this sucks" ragnarok said pissed off "we'll see what will happen to us" Crona mumbled and went to sleep.

Later that night

A figure was on a broom looking over the dead bodies then the figure begins to laugh at it realizing who did it.

"You will be mine again Crona"

End of chapter 2

.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own soul eater

Tsubaki got up and look around she realized that she was not in her room and remembered what happen yesterday she look around and saw his clock saying 9:30AM she got out of crona bed and went to the bathroom. She looks at the mirror and blew at it to make fog and wrote Lord Death number on it

"Lord Death you there" Tsubaki ask?

"hello Tsubaki how it going" Lord Death cheerful voice fill the bathroom "um Lord Death I have something to tell you it's about Crona" Tsubaki said.

"What wrong" Lord Death asks?

Tsubaki explain to Lord Death what happen last night "oh so he killed four innocent people and ate one of their soul's" Lord Death said.

"Yes sir but he did it to save me those men were doing unspeakable things to me he protected me from them" Tsubaki said. "I know that but he still ate a human soul and you know that forbidden in the DWMA, I'm sorry to say this but Crona will have to come to the Death Room and receive his punishment around today 12:30PM will do" Lord Death said.

Tsubaki couldn't believe this "but Sir I-"Tsubaki started.

"No buts now go tell Crona the news" Lord Death said. "Yes sir" she mumbled "bye" "bye" Lord Death said as the mirror turn off.

"I can't believe this" Tsubaki said with anger spreading through her. "He save me and this is what he gets for doing it no good job nothing" she though angrily, but she gave him nothing else either for what he did Tsubaki started to feel guilty and it worsen when she felt like it's her fault this was happening.

She fixes her hair to her usual ponytail and went to the living she looks over to where Crona was and saw he was still sleep. She notices Ragnarok beating on Crona. "Hey Ragnarok when Crona get up tell him Lord Death wants to see him in the death room at 12:30PM okay" Tsubaki said as she went into the kitchen to make her and Crona breakfast.

"This sucks shit this is what we get for helping people" Ragnarok mumbled as he continue to beat up crona as he sleep.

1 hour later

Crona shift a bit and look up and saw a white fist hit him.

"Ow Ragnarok stop it"! Crona yelled at his weapon.

"Damn find fuck you I was waking you up we have to go see Lord Death in two hour you fuck face hurry the ugly cow made breakfast" Ragnarok said as he got on his "hurry our breakfast awaits" he said. Crona got up enter the kitchen and saw tsubaki picking at her food.

"Good morning Tsubaki"

"Oh good morning Crona how are you feeling" Tsubaki ask?

Crona just sits down were his plate was and started eating "um Crona I'm sorry this is my entire fault if I never got in that situation this wouldn't be happening I'm so sorry" she said with sad eyes.

"No Tsubaki this was my fault I should have had more control then letting myself fall prey to the madness" Crona said trying to reassure her.

They resume eating their breakfast in silent, Crona got up and went to his room to pick out his robe and went to the bathroom to get wash up. Before that he gave Tsubaki a new shirt and jacket to put on.

Tsubaki decided to look around the apartment she went into the living room and saw a book and it said Crona dairy. Should I read what in it she said to herself no this is invading his secrets and how he feels I can't look she said as she turn away she looks and saw a closet and decided to go in it.

"Oh my god" she said shocked the closet was covered in black blood. There was writing all over the walls that said I wish I was dead. Tsubaki left the closet and went into the living room and pick up crona dairy and pick a page and started to read it.

October 15 "that was last month" Tsubaki though.

I feel so lonely Tsubaki rejecting me broke my heart I don't want to face her anymore or any of my friends I just want to die so no one can see me anymore.

October 29

Darkness and madness is all I feel Ragnarok won't stop hitting me I kinda wish I was back with Lady Medusa, so I won't have to see Tsubaki anymore. Everyone from the DWMA hate me anyway every last students hates me they think I'm a monster that just wants to kill I can't blame them for judging me like that in the end it's a little true.

Tsubaki couldn't read any more of it and put the book down "this is my entire fault why did I reject him like that why can't I say that I love him and care for him; he won't be in this mess if it wasn't for me being so weak and helpless I need to find a way to help Crona" Tsubaki though.

Crona came out of his room with his robe on

"Ready to go" Tsubaki ask? and he nodded

They left the apartment and were heading to the dwma on their way the saw a few citizens giving her no not her Crona glares; they reach the DWMA and were walking down the halls until they reach the Death Room door and open it and went in.

Crona and Tsubaki walk through the guillotines and reach a circle with a mirror on it besides the mirror are Marie, Azusa, Spirit, and Stein and in front of it is Lord Death. Crona look to Stein and Marie who face had disappointment and concern and Spirit and Azusa who expressions were serious.

"So glad that you show up Crona" Lord Death said "now that where all here before we get down to business Tsubaki can you give me those souls for me please" Lord Death said, Tsubaki handed Lord Death the remaining three human souls "thank you" he said.

"Crona Makenshi the demon swordsman weapon partner Ragnarok we have received word that you killed four innocent people and ate one of their souls is this true" Azusa said. "Y-yes Crona" said fear and guilt coursing through his body hoping the punishment isn't to severe Stein glance at Marie he squeeze her hand to keep her from yelling.

"Okay so Lord Death what his punishment for his crime" Azusa said looking at Lord Death "I think his punishment should be-" "wait Lord Death" Tsubaki said interrupting him. "Crona save me from those people they were molesting me if Crona didn't show up when he did they would of" Tsubaki trailed off.

"It doesn't matter what did for you what matter is what he did to those people" Azusa said now getting angry.

"But that doesn't mean he should be severely punished Azusa" Marie yelled!

"Yes saving you Tsubaki is good but eating human souls are forbidden and he knows that" Spirit said keeping his cool.

"Enough"! Lord Death yelled in his true voice shutting up everyone immediately "I'll decide what Crona punishment is everyone besides Crona and Spirit are dismiss" Lord Death said that leaving no arguments the Death Room leaving Crona, Spirit, and Lord Death alone.

"Now Crona you did a good job saving your friend, but still I can't let you walk out of here without some kind of discipline now can I" Lord Death said. Crona felt scared he was always scared of the grim reaper he wanted to go find a corner and hide.

"Okay Crona your punishment will be that you have to get thirty five souls in one week and if you don't get those on time then you won't be able to intend the academy anymore, and will be treated as a traitor you will also have to leave Death City for the week and you must be back in one week do you understand" Lord Death said.

"Yes sir" Crona said "good now run along also Crona" Lord Death said as he bounces to him "you have to go alone" Lord Death whispered and Crona nodded and left.

After Crona left Spirit look at the grim reaper.

"Lord Death isn't that a bit extreme I mean thirty five souls is difficult to get in one month" Spirit said "I know this will prove that Crona can be fully trusted I still haven't forgotten about him putting that snake in Marie, so it will increase Stein madness" Lord Death said.

"So are Maka and the other allowed to help him" Spirit said

"No this is Crona mission" Lord Death said

Outside the Death Room Tsubaki, stein, Marie, and Azusa were waiting for Crona. Stein decide to try and start a conversation "so Azusa what do you think Crona punishment is" Stein said.

Marie and Tsubaki gave him a glare "I have no idea" Azusa said they look and saw Crona exiting the room.

"Crona what happened" Marie said walking to him "I have to collect thirty five souls in one week by myself" Crona said.

"THIRTY FIVE SOULS IN ONE WEEK"! Tsubaki and Marie yelled "I also have to leave death city for the week" Crona said.

"What why" Tsubaki said?

Ragnarok burst out "we don't know he just said so" Ragnarok said then started to bang on his meister head with his fist "this entire fault you stupid fuck you got us in this mess" Ragnarok said.

"Ow stop it Ragnarok that hurts" Crona said as try to feed off Ragnarok attack Crona and Ragnarok started to roll on the ground Tsubaki and the other started to laugh "all right you two knock off" Azusa said. "Yea Crona you need to go pack for your trip" Marie said

"Okay" Crona and walk out of the DWMA leaving the other to pack "I can't believe Lord Death would have someone let alone Crona get thirty five souls in a week" Marie said.

"I'll call the other and tell them what happen" Tsubaki said after Tsubaki did that she sent a message to Crona to come to the school.

Crona got back to the DWMA and saw all of his friends.

Why you are all here for Crona ask?

"To say goodbye" Maka said "yea we wish you good luck" Kid said with a smile.

Everyone else said goodbyes to him "guys" Crona mumbled then he smiled feeling happy knowing they care. "Thank you" he said and started to walk down the stairs of the DWMA.

"Crona wait"! Tsubaki yelled his him running to him

"Tsubaki" Crona said as he turns around "here" she said as she gives him something that is a rectangle, and the colors are pink, black and white.

"What this" Crona ask?

"A good luck charm" Tsubaki said "thank you Tsubaki" Crona said.

Just when he was about to turn around Tsubaki grab his arm.

"Crona be careful and come back safe" Tsubaki said. "I promise I will" Crona said and continue to walk until he was out of the city he look and back and continue to walk in the desert.

End of chapter 3


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Disclaimer Do not own soul eater

Day 1

Crona was walking through the desert he has collected three prekishin eggs from a dog and two scorpions. "It so fucking hot" Ragnarok wined as he put his head on his meister head, "deal with it Ragnarok were almost at Italy okay" Crona said. "Why Italy is it because we met the cow and her weapon there" Ragnarok said as he continue to rant on, but Crona was in thought "so if I get seven to ten prekishin souls a day then I will be done before the week over" Crona thought with a smile.

"Hey are you listening to me"! Ragnarok yelled at him as start to beat on his meister head.

"Stop Ragnarok it's already hot enough" Crona said as he fiend off his weapon "deal with it idiot" Ragnarok said as he return to his meister body. Crona look up and saw a town not too far off "might as well stop there" Crona thought as he continue towards the town. As he entered the town he noticed that no one was around Crona saw a sign and read it.

Welcome to Warlock.

"What going on here" Crona said look around he noticed some blood on the glass of a store "Ragnarok sword" he said "got it" Ragnarok said as he went to a small black blade. Crona look down an alley and saw two shadows moving around, Crona started to run towards them and saw two bears with spikes on their backs and they were covered in blood.

One of them charge at Crona and swung his claws at him Crona side step the claw and cut the bear in two, Crona look at the other one and noticed it ran away Crona gave Ragnarok the soul as he took off after the second one but when he find it was with two more "great" Crona mumbled as he jump back.

"Ragnarok scream resonance" the midnight blade started to scream as Crona charged at them.

"Screech beta"! He yelled as he cut one of them in half. Crona jump back dodging the others and threw Ragnarok into one of their heads rushing at the falling creature. Grabbing his sword and cut off the last ones head, Ragnarok returned to normal after the last one collapse "well that was pretty easy" he said as he picked them up and started to eat them.

After Ragnarok was finish eating the souls Crona begin to leave the town until he saw someone standing there he looks up and noticed that more people started to come out of there houses and advance towards him.

"You save our town" an old man said.

"Yes thank you" a man said.

"Yes we owe you" a woman said.

As everyone thanks Crona most of the town people were gone as other remains on the street Crona walk down the street until he saw a hotel and entered it. He went to the registration desk and rent a room for a night "252 is the number of the door" the registration" lady said "thanks you" Crona said. Crona went to the second floor and entered his room the room had red carpet and blue walls after getting settle in he went to the mirror in the bathroom and blew on the mirror and wrote Lord Death number.

"Lord Death can you hear me" Crona said.

"Hello Crona how it going" Lord Death said.

"Sir I have collected seven souls today" Crona said.

"Really that amazing keep up the good work he said as he cut the connection". Crona got undress, wash, and got in the bed and fell asleep.

Day 2

Crona was in his dream wondering in the dark.

Well look what we got here a voice said and he recognize that voice he look behind him and saw his mother smiling at him.

"L-lady M-Me-dusa" Crona said gripping his arm.

"No Maka Genie Hunter killed you" Crona said. "Yes that happen" she said smiling evilly "but thanks to you I have returned".

Crona eyes snapped open as he sat up he look around and realize that it was just a dream, he got up and went to the bathroom he got his toothbrush and paste to brush his teeth after that he change out of his pajamas into black jeans and a gray shirt he packed his bag and left.

"Crona I'm fucking hungry why didn't we get food while we were there" Ragnarok said angrily, "because who don't have time to play around we have to get these souls the faster who do this the faster we can get home okay" Crona said as he walk through the desert "it would be even more faster if we could make wings Ragnarok" Crona said "fine I'm going to create the wings" Ragnarok said

"It going to take a lot of our energy but we should be able to do it" Ragnarok said "okay give it a try" Crona said closing his eyes. When he said that Crona felt immense pain and started to scream as black wings start to come out of Crona back, Crona was panting very heavy felling very weak and start to flap them and flew off.

25 minutes later

Crona landed in Italy on the sidewalk feeling the wings go back in his body lucky nobody was there, Crona look around and saw a hotel in the distance "that was convenient" Crona though as he walk to the hotel and enter he walk to the desk and ask for a room. Crona entered the room and drop his bag on the floor and fell on the bed before he went to sleep he look at the clock 12:00PM Crona set it to 8:00PM before falling asleep.

Crona heard the alarm clock go off and got up still feeling sluggish from using the wings; he went to the bathroom and washes his face after that he left the hotel. Crona wondered the street of Italy trying to locate any prekishin "starting to believe coming to Italy was a bad idea" Crona said.

"No shit hey let go to the big city and try and find bad guys" Ragnarok said trying to sound like Crona "like that going to wo-".

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH"! someone scream

Crona quickly turn towards the screaming and took off "let me get there in time" crona though, he turn the corner and saw four medium worms and one large one.

"Ragnarok" Crona said

"goobee" Ragnarok said as he transform

Crona grab him and charge at the worms killing one this caught the attention of the other worms, the medium worms rush at him Crona easily evading it as he slash two killing them. Crona cut his wrist and threw his blood at them "bloody slicer" Crona said as it took form cutting the last medium head.

"Now for the last one" Crona though the large started roaring then dug a hole, "so it ran away like a punk bitch" Ragnarok said. "no it coming" Crona said looking at the ground. The giant worm burst from the ground sending Crona in the air, Crona started to fall into the worm's mouth.

Crona smiled "scream resonance" Crona said, Ragnarok started to scream

"Screech beta"! Crona yelled cleaving the worm in two. "That five" Crona smile feeding the souls to ragnarok "let go eat I'm starving" ragnarok said "yea okay" crona said.

After dinner

Crona enter the hotel room "damn that food was good" Ragnarok said as Crona enter his bathroom to take a shower after that he lay down and went to sleep.

Day 3

Crona sat up quickly awakening from the same dream "why do I keep dreaming the she comes back" Crona though, Crona got up and went to the bathroom and started to brush his teeth he look up and saw Lord Death on the mirror screen.

"Oh MY GOD"! Crona yelled jumping back.

"Sorry didn't mean to scare you Crona" Lord Death said.

Ragnarok burst of crona back "bullshit" Ragnarok said then he started to beat on his meister "you woke me up with that scream" Ragnarok said angrily "I'm sorry I'm sorry okay ow stop that your hurting me" Crona said.

"I said STOP"! Crona yelled as he punches Ragnarok.

Ragnarok went limp from the force of the punch and fell on his meister head "okay listen Crona you been traveling through on foot am I right" Lord Death said.

Crona nodded, "well I have given something that may help that problem go look in your bag in the side pocket". Okay Crona said he went to his bag and open the side pocket and saw a badge which had a skull on it, Crona went back to the mirror and show Lord Death.

"What is it" Crona ask?

"Let's just say it help you go to different places faster just show it and you can get on the airplane free" Lord Death said.

"Thank you Lord Death" Crona said.

"You're welcome ciao." Lord Death said as he cut the connection

"So where are we going now" Ragnarok ask?

"Canada" Crona said.

"Why" Ragnarok asked?

"Because that were we going now stop asking question please" Crona said.

"Fine" Ragnarok said and disappear back inside of Crona. Crona started writing a number on the mirror, then the mirror show a face "hey Tsubaki" Crona said.

"Oh hi Crona how are you doing" Tsubaki said? "Good" Crona said, "Hey is that Crona" Soul said.

"Wait isn't today a school day" Crona said realizing it nearly noon. "Nope it Thanksgiving break we got the entire week off" Kid said.

"Oh well have fun with your week you guys" Crona said "Be safe Crona okay" Tsubaki said.

"I well" Crona said as he cut the connection "I need to see what time a plane leaves for Canada need to go to the airport" Crona said to himself.

At the airport

Crona look at the time the plane leaves "3:45" Crona said looking at schedule, he look at the clock 2:30 "I have a hour and fifteen minutes" he said as he went to the ticket booth.

"Hello" the man said.

"Um can I h-ave a ticket to Canada please" Crona said stammered a bit. "Sure I need the money sir" the man said.

He pulls out the badge and shows it to the man "oh so you're from the academy are you" the man asks?

"y-es s-ir" Crona said ,"Well here your ticket enjoys the flight "the man said.

"Thank you I appreciate it" Crona said, "Hey go get me something to eat you fuck hurry" Ragnarok said.

"Okay" Crona said.

After they ate Crona boarded the plane and in a few minutes the plane took off heading to Canada.

"so are we there yet" Ragnarok ask?

"Ragnarok we just left where not going to be there for a while before we get there". After the long ride they reach Canada "good it night time" Crona said as he started to walk, "so more kishin egg hunting for us" Ragnarok said.

"Yep we have two get these or we won't be able to attend the academy and we be branded as traitors I don't know how deal with being a traitor" Crona said. "Don't start that crap again" Ragnarok said, Crona felt a disturbance "Ragnarok".

"Okay" Ragnarok as he turns sword mode Crona turn around just to see five people with knifes in their hands and covered in blood.

"Power, power power" they kept saying as they walk

Crona then remember the mission board saying people were being killed here "look like their responsible" Crona though. Crona charge at him killing one the second one swung here knife Crona dodged and hit him with the hilt knocking him to the ground then stabbing him.

The other three drop there knifes and pulls out desert eagles and start unloading rounds at Crona dodge the bullets as he cut himself and throw his blood at them.

"Bloody needle" Crona said one got stabbed in the head well the rest of the needle made cactus out of them.

"Easiest one yet" Ragnarok said as he grab the souls and ate them.

"Done now let go found a hotel" Crona said as he begin to walk, but he felt something he quickly turn around and found no one there. Crona kept looking around but found nothing Crona resume walking thinking he's getting sleepy. They found a hotel and got a hotel room after showering, eating and putting on his pajamas Crona went to sleep.

Day 4

Crona wasn't having a pleasant dream he was in a dark cavern with Tsubaki who was tied and couldn't move or transform and was hanging on the edge of a deep hole. "Tsubaki" Crona yelled as he ran to Tsubaki but it was too late the rope snap and Tsubaki fell to her death.

"NOOO" Crona yelled! As he woke up screaming tears streaming down his face realizing that it was only a dream.

"Oh my god I wish you will stop waking me up with your screaming" Ragnarok yelled out!

"I had enough of it okay" Ragnarok said as he went back into Crona body. Crona look at the clock and saw it was 6:00am "well no point in going back to sleep" Crona said.

Crona got up and did his usual thing after he put on his white pants and blue shirt "this still feel uncomfortable" Crona mumbled. "A least it doesn't make you look like a girl" Ragnarok said "let just go" Crona said as he pick up his bag and took out Tsubaki charm and smile.

"Fucking shit you can't stop thinking about her can you can you stop standing here doing nothing and go get me some food damn it" Ragnarok said angrily. Okay he didn't want to argue back because there was no time for that.

"Hey Crona let go to a restaurant." Ragnarok said

"Which one" Crona ask?

"That one the one with the tacos" Ragnarok said "Okay" Crona said. Ragnarok ate four taco and Crona ate two Crona, after they finish eating they left.

"So what are we going to do until nightfall" Ragnarok ask?

"I don't know" Crona said pondering "oh I can get Tsubaki a gift while I'm here" Crona said realizing that, "oh you got to be fucking kidding me are you serious" Ragnarok said angrily. "Yep" Crona said as he looks for something for her he saw a jewelry store and went in the clerk saw him enter.

"Hello how are you today" the women said?

"Good" Crona said looking at the shelf and saw a necklace that had a moon on. "Um how much is this" Crona said she ran it over the scanner "that will be 30.00$ sir", Crona took out thirty dollars and gave it to her "thank you" Crona said.

Welcome have a nice day the lady said.

Crona wander around the city looking for anything else to do with the bag in his hand, he saw a forest and went in the grass was cover in snow. Crona heard growling noses and turn around and saw a pack of wolfs there was eighteen of them. Crona didn't even need to use his soul perception to know these are kishin eggs

"Ragnarok" Crona said as the sword was materialized in his hand

All of the wolf charge at crona

"Scream resonance" Crona said "Screech Alpha" Crona he said as a purple cloud burst from the sword killing eight of them leaving ten more two continue the rush as they swung their claws Crona dodge the attack and cut them in two.

Crona did a one eighty degree using screech beta killing the other three that rush him. The last five surrounded him two rush while the other three jump in the air Crona kill the two they rush and jump up killing the last three landing he look over the soul counting them.

Crona gave the souls to ragnarok and left the forest, as he was walking he realized something and took off running.

"What gotten in you ragnarok" ask mentally?

"Don't you get Ragnarok we only need one more egg left and then we can go home" Crona said as he enters his hotel room. Crona pack his bags and left the hotel running to the airport, Crona went to the ticket booth and ask for the ticket to warlock.

"Sure that will be 275$ please" the women said

Crona took out the badge lord death gave him and show it to the lady.

"Oh sorry didn't know you were with the academy here your ticket" she said.

Crona left the ticket booth and got on the plane and it took off Crona eyes started to close.

Day 5

Crona eyes open and notice the plane was landing; Crona got up grab his bag and got off the plane. He left the airport and noticed it was night Crona started to look for his last kishin egg. Crona jump up to a roof and look around he felt a negative presence in the south, Crona ran there to see what it was.

There was just another pre kishin with a knife eating a soul.

Crona summon ragnarok and throw him into the pre kishin killing him, Crona jumped from roof and landed right next to Ragnarok and the soul. Crona gave Ragnarok the soul and he retreated back inside only to pop back out and lay on his meister head.

"That is thirty five were done" Ragnarok said

"Yes we can go home now" Crona said and started to walk until he felt something go through him Crona look down and saw an arrow sticking out of him and turn around and saw Medusa.

"Hello Crona" Medusa said with an evil smile.

To be continued

Hope you enjoy the chapter

remaking chapter 5 and starting 13


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

I don't own soul eater

Crona coughed up blood as Medusa pulled the arrow out of him, Crona grab Ragnarok and got into a fighting stance. Crona notice that his wound wasn't hardening and realized that Medusa hit him with her soul wavelength. "Oh so you notice did you Crona" Medusa with a grin, "damn it" Crona mumbled as he held his wound.

"I won't be able to beat Medusa not by myself" Crona said looking at Ragnarok.

"Ragnarok scream resonance" Crona said.

Ragnarok started to scream Crona charged at medusa and swung ragnarok, Medusa dodges the sword and kick Crona back. "Vector arrows" Medusa said as fifteen shot out of her back and aim towards Crona, Crona dodge the arrows and send a Screech Alpha at Medusa.

"Vector plate" Medusas said as the plate from under her feet and toss her away from the Screech Alpha. Medusa landed and saw Crona standing there Crona swung Ragnarok, but before the sword hit her a large snake came out nowhere and hit him into a building.

Crona got back up and glare at Medusa "aww don't look at mommy like that Medusa said with a fake sadden look". Crona glare darken and point Ragnarok at her "you're not my mother not anymore so stop acting like it" Crona said.

A smile cross Medusa face "Vector Plate" she said as a plate form under Crona sending him flying towards her.

Crona slam Ragnarok into the ground stopping him from getting closer to Medusa did a front flip and sent a Screech Alpha at her Medusa jump out of the way and summon a vector blade seeing Crona run at her.

"Screech Gamma"! Crona yelled as Ragnarok transformed into a blade similar to Screech Beta.

Medusa and Crona swords clash against each other sparks flying from the swords. Medusa gains the upper hand kicking Crona in the stomach, stab his arm, and elbow him in the head knocking him down

"Damn it" Crona said getting back up on his feet.

"Ragnarok you still can't harden the blood yet right" Crona ask?

"Nope remember the last time she hit us with that I couldn't harden the black blood for two months". Crona look up and saw Vector Arrows coming his way he move out of the way and started to charge at Medusa swinging Ragnarok at her Medusa block it with her sword, but Crona gave Medusa a smile this time.

"Screech" Medusa eyes widened

"Alpha" Crona finish as a purple cloud burst from the sword causing an explosion Crona jump back looking for medusa. As the smoke clear he saw Medusa standing up her arm was bleeding lucky for her it wasn't deep. "Look at that little Crona gotten stronger" Medusa said taking a stance Crona did the same

"Vector plate" medusa said as a plate form under her feet sending her towards Crona, Crona then realized that he was surrounded by vector plates she touch each plate moving all over the place. "What wrong Crona you can't keep up I'm not moving too fast for you am I" Medusa said tautly as she move like lighting.

Crona was getting riddled with hits she is moving way too fast for him to swing Ragnarok let alone dodge, after what seems like endless attacks Medusa finally stop her relentless attack.

Crona legs gave and fell before he could hit the ground medusa stab him in the stomach and kick him into a building. Crona tried to get up but failed to do it and collapsed to the ground. Medusa walk to Crona and sat down on her tail looking at him "Crona look how weak making friends made you, but if you come back with me Crona you can become even stronger than this.

They don't care about you at all even Tsubaki doesn't that why she rejected you" Medusa said Crona heard what Medusa said to him.

"_Should I do this should I go with her she said I can become stronger than this, but is that what I want" Crona ask himself? She right maybe they don't care about me or love me and maybe nobody will"._Crona felt his hand brush against something in his pocket it was Tsubaki good luck charm that she gave him, memories started to flash into Crona mind images of him and his friends the promise that he told Tsubaki that he will come back no matter what happens.

"No" Crona said to medusa she glance down at him "what was that" she ask? "I said no I'm not going back with you and I'll never will" Crona said getting up, Medusa jump back glaring at crona. "You still don't understand it do you Medusa, so I'll tell you what makes me strong my friends do

Each one of them gave me a chance to explain and prove that that I'm not a monster. I have to go back to them each one of them will be sad if I go back with you, so I'm not my love for my friends will always make me strong" Crona said determination blazing in his eyes.

"Oh well you made a bad decision Crona I'll tell you that" Medusa said.

"No I didn't" Crona said.

"RAGNAROK SCREAM RESONACE"! Crona scream as Ragnarok started to scream with him his soul surrounding his body.

Medusa plugged her ears and eyes as the scream vibrated in the area, Medusa glance at Crona "such a huge soul I never thought that Crona soul wavelength can be so big" Medusa said to herself.

Crona charge at Medusa "Screech Beta"! Crona yelled

As he swung Ragnarok down Medusa jump out of the way "Vector Arrow times two" Medusa said as twenty- five arrow launch at Crona. "Screech Alpha" Crona said as purple black cloud came out of the sword and flew at medusa destroying all of the arrows "Vector Plate" Medusa said as it move her out of the way.

Crona cut his arm "bloody needle" Crona said and flung his blood at Medusa "did you forget Crona that you can't harden your b-"Medusa couldn't finish because she had to side step out the needles path.

"But how is that possible" Medusa ask looking at Crona?

"I already told you my friend give me power" Crona said, Medusa smile at Crona "I'm going to cut that smirk right off your face Medusa" Crona said darkly.

"Screech gam-"Crona look down and saw Medusa tail snake piercing him along with three other arrows. Crona look back up to medusa. "Oh you were going to do what to me" Medusa said with an evil smile as she pulled the arrows out of him. Crona fell to his knees" no I have get out of here I lost too much… blood" Crona mumble to himself.

Getting up and ran towards his bag.

"Ragnarok wings" Crona said as black wings came out of his back as he grabbed his bag, Medusa smile faded "oh your trying to run away are you" Medusa said, but Crona already in the air and flying away he glance back at her she who was still on the ground she wasn't coming after him weird. Crona turn and focused on getting back to Death City.

A few hours on flying was exhausting not to mention his injuries keep aching Crona started to run out of energy he glance around trying to find anywhere to rest, but there was nothing but the sun rising "it was about 4:00am when we got off that to stupid plane and now to fly ourselves for about three to four" Ragnarok said still in sword form trying to keep his meister awake.

Crona his eyes starting to close but before they could a flash a hope ran through him when he saw Death City in the distance Crona started to flap the wings faster. As he flew over the city he saw stores starting to open he saw Professor Stein house and flew in that direction, but as soon he got near the house the wings broke and fall towards the ground and crash in the front yard.

Marie and Stein where sitting at the table eating breakfast until they heard a bang they got out their chairs and look at each other.

"What was that Stein Marie asks"?

"I don't know" Stein said as he and Marie ran to the door Stein open the door and saw a small hole and walk toward the hole and look into both of their eyes widened.

"Crona" Marie said.

As she grabbed him and pulled him out of the hole Stein we have to get him to the academy quickly Marie said to the scientist "yea let go" he said they take off running.

End of chapter 5

Hope you enjoy


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

I don't own soul eater

Stein and Marie reach the DWMA and ran to the infirmary, once they made Stein work frantically to stabilize Crona noting that he loss to much blood and Marie left the infirmary and went to the Death Room to report to Lord Death.

Death Room

Kid, Lord Death, Azusa ,and Spirit where in the death room talking about what they are going to do for rest of the week until they heard the door to the room slam open they saw Marie rushing to them with fear in her eye. "Lord Death it's about Crona" Marie said "oh has he return to the city" Lord Death said, "yes but he been hurt immensely" Marie said.

"Did he at least tell you who did this to him" Kid asks?

"No when we found him he was unconscious and was bleeding heavily Stein working on him now" Marie said "I see" Lord Death said.

"Kid go tell the others what has happen Marie I want you go help stein stabilize Crona condition and report back to me" Lord Death said.

"Yes sir" Marie and Kid said and they left the Death Room leaving Spirit and Azusa, "Lord Death you know something do you" Azusa said looking at the death god but Lord Death didn't answer.

Kid call everyone to the academy "so what this all about waking us up so early man" Soul said his hair a mess everyone else nodded. "It about Crona" Kid said looking at everyone seriously.

"What happen to Crona" Tsubaki ask? Worry creaking into her voice hoping nothing bad happen to him. "So far his condition isn't good father told us to come to the Death Room" Kid said.

"Alright what are we waiting for let go" Black Star said as he took off running towards the Death Room the other right behind him.

They arrive at the Death Room

"As you all know Crona been hurt and I haven't been updated from Stein and Marie yet. Now you all should know that Crona doesn't have the best reputation, citizens of Death City are afraid of Crona and what he can do" Lord Death said.

"So are you saying that someone in Death City or any others have sent an assassin after Crona" Maka said "that can be a possibly, but I don't think a regular assassin is capable of injuring Crona like this" Lord Death said.

Marie enters the death room "Lord Death sir" Marie said

"Marie how is he" Lord Death asks?

A wave of sadness wash over her face "not good we were able to stabilize him only temporally thought his wounds won't stop opening, he barely got any blood left inside him, his right arm and a few of his ribs are broken are broken which either from the fight or fall he also have internal bleeding he's not looking good we expect him to be fully recover in two to three months" Marie said.

Tsubaki felt everything crashing around her and couldn't help but cry from the information of Crona situation "Tsubaki" hearing someone call her name she look to see everyone concern face.

"Are you okay" Black Star asks?

"Yes I'm fine" she said wiping the tears away "Mrs. Marie could we go see him if that okay" Maka said "yes that would be fine" Marie said.

Infirmary

Stein was sitting in his chair checking on Crona.

Examining his wounds, observing his blood until there was a knock at the door "come in" Stein said turning around just to see everyone there "good to see everyone here now I can explain what wrong with him take a seat" they a found a place to sit ready to hear what the doctor has to say.

"I came up with a theory that might be true it seem that Crona black blood has been disorientated, but the only way to do that is to hit him with your soul wavelength" Stein explain. Maka eyes widen "but Professor Stein the only one that did that was medusa and you" Maka said.

"Wait are you saying that she somehow alive" Soul said, "that the theory yes" Stein said

But how I saw her get destroyed by the Genie Hunter "Marie said. "Listen will figure this out after we get something to eat" Black star said everyone agreed with Black star and started to leave Maka turn around saw Tsubaki who haven't moved yet.

"Tsubaki you coming with us to get something to eat" Maka ask her friend? "No I'm saying with Crona go on without me" Tsubaki said "okay" Maka said and left the room.

Tsubaki took a chair and pull it to Crona bed and sat down Tsubaki felt tears streaming down her face "this my fault if I didn't reject him if I didn't nearly get rape then he wouldn't be in this I'm sorry Crona I'm so sorry I love you please wake up" she repeated each phase as she cried.

Crona was in a dark void looking around for any source of light he look to the right and saw it a spark of light to started to run toward it he heard Tsubaki voice and ran faster to it until he reach it and touch it.

Crona felt something wet hit his face and heard tsubaki crying then the unexpected happen he heard her say she love him, Crona felt a surge of energy and open his eyes and said her name.

"Tsubaki"

She look at him "Crona you're awake" Tsubaki said happily hugging him.

"I'm sorry Tsubaki I broke the promise" Crona said feeling bad, "no you didn't you came back" Tsubaki said. "Barely I almost died I didn't come back safe I made you cry" Crona said then he remembered the gift he brought her,

"Oh Tsubaki I got something for you go look inside my bag in the small pouch".

Tsubaki got up went to Crona bag and open it she look in it and saw a box and pulled it out and open it. Tsubaki eyes widen she saw a shiny blue moon necklace "Crona it beautiful thank you", Crona smile knowing that he made her happy just doing that warm his chest.

"Crona I'm sorry and I wanted to tell you something ever since you left" Tsubaki said "what that" crona said looking at her "I-I love you" Tsubaki said Crona smile "I love you too" Crona said.

Tsubaki lean over him and kiss him and Crona kiss back but the moment was short live when crona and Ragnarok started to scream Tsubaki move back just as bloody needles started to stick out of him he scream louder as more came out of him.

Tsubaki felt pang of pain go through her seeing Crona scream like that Tsubaki left the infirmary and went to go find the others "Professor Stein" Tsubaki said as she open the door only Marie and stein was there.

"What wrong Tsubaki" stein asks her? "It's Crona" Tsubaki said fear growing inside they ran back into the infirmary and they saw more needles coming out of Crona.

Marie use your healing wavelength and try to calm him and Ragnarok down and Tsubaki go get a cold wet cloth stein told her. "Okay" they said as they went to do what he told them to do. After the incident Marie call the others to the infirmary "everyone listen we found out who did this to crona" stein said.

"Who so I can go crack his or her head" Black Star said, Stein took a breath and said one name no one wants to hear

"Medusa" Stein said

"But how did she survived" Liz ask? "Don't know" "Crona gave us a note while we were stabilizing him" Stein said.

Flashback

"Crona stay still" Stein said but Crona didn't listen as he open a wound and started to write on the wall with his blood. Stein, Marie, and Tsubaki stop to see what Crona was writing after he was finish he pass out from exhaustion leaving them in shock of the what the message was.

Flashback end

"Medusa back" Marie said trying her best not bash the walls in, "then let go find her" Maka said. "Let go he need his rest" Marie said.

"I'm staying until he gets better" Tsubaki said, "okay Tsubaki that fine" Stein said as the other and he close the door. Tsubaki felt tired and decided to get in the same bed with crona and fell asleep.

"I love you Crona I guess I always have" she whispered before falling asleep.

End of chapter 6

MERRY CHRISTMAS YOU GUYS


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

I don't own soul eater

Enjoy

Two weeks pass since Crona journey end Lord Death has confirmed that Crona achieved thirty five souls and is allow to stay at the academy, but over the two weeks Crona was destabilizing more and more he hardly wakes up anymore.

Stein let out a sign "this mark the fourth time he destabilize over two hours what is causing them Ragnarok also been trying to calm the black blood but to no avail" Stein thought. He heard the door open and close he turn around and saw Tsubaki; "you should be in class Tsubaki" Stein said as he went back to changing Crona bandages.

"I know but I have to look after him to" Tsubaki said

"I see I still don't know what to do" Stein said looking at the sleeping Crona "if only I had Medusa notes" Stein said. "Wait Professor Stein I think I might have found a way to stabilize Crona" Tsubaki said Stein look at her.

"How" Stein asks?

"What will happen if you hit your soul wavelength into Crona will your wavelength canceling out Medusa" Tsubaki ask?

"That can work but Crona will have a blood rejection in the end" Stein said, "oh" Tsubaki said "we'll still try it thought go get Marie and Maka were going to need their help for this" Stein said.

Tsubaki left infirmary to go get Maka and Marie, Stein got some equipment ready just in case something goes wrong. Tsubaki enter the classroom "Mrs. Marie, Maka, Professor Stein need your help" Tsubaki said "okay class I want you to read pages thirty five to hundred-thirty" Marie said as she exit the room with Tsubaki and Maka.

"So what this all about" Maka ask?

"Where going to stabilize Crona for good by shooting my soul wavelength into Crona canceling Medusa, Maka and Marie you're going to stop his blood rejection and after that Tsubaki will bandage his wounds is that clear" Stein said

"Yes" they said.

"Okay ready" Stein said

"Ready" they said

"Go" Stein said as he hit crona with his wavelength needles started to come out of Crona as he screams "Marie Maka now" , marie hand was glowing as maka try to connect to Crona soul to calm him down. But the black blood became more violent as time press on but lucky for them Marie and Maka were able to stop the blood rejection before things got really dangerous.

Tsubaki went to bandages Crona "Tsubaki after your done come to class" Marie said "okay" Tsubaki said as Marie, Stein, and Maka left, there all done Tsubaki said finishing tending Crona and left the infirmary.

Crona was sitting on his beach in his soul he looks down and saw his shadow.

Hi I'm Crona can I ask you some question the shadow said.

Crona didn't say anything.

Okay question one what your name the shadow asks?

Crona Makenshi the demon swordsman.

Question two what do you like to do?

Help people when they need it.

Questions three are you still afraid of people?

Yes.

Question four are you going to Medusa to get stronger?

No I'm not I staying here with them.

Question five are you going to fight and kill Medusa?

Yes I have to.

Question six are you going to protect your friends even if it cost you your life?

Yes.

Question seven will you save Ragnarok if he in danger?

Yes.

Question eight what will you do if the academy betrays you?

Pass Crona said.

Question nine would you kill anyone that hurt Tsubaki even if your friends are responsible for it

Yes.

Last question

Do you really love Tsubaki Nakatsukasa?

… yes I do.

The shadow chuckled "well I guess you don't need me no more do you" the shadow said, "what are you talking about your part of me I can't get rid of you no matter what" Crona said. The shadow smile "you're really are kind thank you and good luck" the shadow said and disappear.

Crona open his eyes and notice that he was still in the infirmary he look out the window and notice that it night. He felt something shift under the covers and pull them off and saw Tsubaki asleep, a smile stretch on Crona face he wrap his arm around Tsubaki and went back to sleep.

The next day

Tsubaki stir awake the sun shining through the window Tsubaki notice that Crona wrap his arms around her she smile and try to wriggle out but he tighten his hold on her. "Mine" he whisper Tsubaki smile got bigger and nestle into Crona neck, but again moment short live when Maka, Liz, and Kid walk in.

"Aww this is just adorable" Liz said.

"S-shut up" Tsubaki said blushing

"So how long I have you like Crona, Tsubaki" Kid asks?

"For long time that all you're getting from me" Tsubaki said as she got out of Crona hold, "man for someone who doesn't have any muscles he strong" Tsubaki said. "Anyway Lord Death wants us" Maka said "okay" Tsubaki said and they left.

Crona was back in the dark void "back here again" Crona said looking for the light "hello crona" a voice said crona turn around and saw medusa smiling.

"Go away" Crona said backing up "why I'm just here to tell you something it about your friends" Medusa" said, "what about them" Crona said glaring. Their using you Crona "they don't care about you don't you see it" Medusa said.

"They do they do care" Crona said "no your friends especially Tsubaki will betray you it only in a matter of time before they do" Medusa said as she disappear as the light engulf the dark void.

Crona eyes open and sat up crona got out of the bed "_they will betray you it only a matter of time" _Medusa voice echo in his mind Crona shook his head grab his bag and left the infirmary heading for the death room.

Death room

Everyone was in the Death Room "alright since where all here why not talk about this Medusa situation" Lord Death said in his cheery voice. "Well Medusa could be anywhere even if we go searching for her the odd of us finding her is one out of ten" stein said.

"Wait Azusa can't you use your clairvoyance to detect her" Marie ask?

"I can try but she also probably has her soul protect on so my ability might not work" Azusa said.

After she said that everyone was wandering what they can do to locate Medusa, "well aside we need to find out what Medusa is trying to achieve" Kid said. "I guess she probably trying to get Crona to go back with her" Maka said, "but if that what she after why did she almost kill him that doesn't make any sense" Soul said.

"Well she can't get him if were around him she going after him when we leave him alone" Tsubaki said

"If that so then Tsubaki you're going to live in Crona apartment from on" Lord Death said

"Wait what about Black star" tsubaki ask?

"Don't worry he can stay at the mansion until this whole thing over as long if he doesn't mess with anything" Kid said. Everyone heard the Death Room door close and saw Crona walking toward them well "it about time you got out of bed" Soul said with a smile, "you okay Crona" Marie said "yes I'm fine just tired" Crona said.

"Well that good to hear I have some news for you Crona Tsubaki will be living with you from on Lord" Death said. "wait what" Crona said in shock the girl that he loves is staying with him "it only temporarily calm down" Lord Death said, "also since you collected thirty five souls before the week was over you can attend the academy again" Lord Death said.

Everyone congratulate Crona "hey let have party for Crona" Patty said "that sound good" Kid said all of them left to the mansion except for Lord Death, Azusa, Marie, Spirit, and Stein.

"What are we going to do" lord death spirit asks?

"For now we'll relax and have fun" Lord Death said.

"You're taking thing way to lightly" Lord Death Marie said

"No I'm not it because Crona wants to go with them when they search for Medusa he can't do that in his current condition" Lord Death said looking at them, "so when he fully recovers then we go after Medusa" he said.

"Sound like a plan since school out for winter break they can use this time to play" Stein said "alright you'll all dismiss have fun with your break" Lord Death said as the death scythes and professor left.

"It looks like peace haven't made it to our world yet Lord Death" said looking at his mirror.

Maka and the others were at Kids Mansion celebrating Crona return.

"Alright time for the tournament" Black star yelled!

"What tournament" Crona ask?

"It about who the best street fighter four player here, so let play" Black star said.

"You're on" Soul, Patty, Kid said

"I'll play to" Tsubaki and Liz said.

"Crona you playing to" Tsubaki ask? "No I'm fine alright then let's do this" Black said as he put the game in.

Soul and Black star started went first Soul was Guile and Black star was Blanka everyone else was watching as the two went head on, but in the end Black star was victorious in battle

"YES VICTORY" Black star said.

"Damn it well I'm out" Soul said

Round 2

Liz vs kid

Kid was Ryu and Liz was Sakura kid was just destroyed by Liz

Round three

Tsubaki vs patty

Tsubaki was Ibuki and Patty was Rose, while Tsubaki and Patty play during the match Crona was staring into space.

"_Why don't you come back to me Crona" Medusa ask? "Because you're going to make me kill my friends your nothing but an evil witch" Crona said. "You're going to be glad when you come back to me I told you this before Crona they going to betray you" Medusa said. _

"Crona you okay" tsubaki ask with concern?

Crona snap up "Oh yes I'm fine sorry I space out" Crona said, "oh okay I won by the way" Tsubaki said.

"Oh good job" Crona said faking a smile

"Are you sure your fine Crona" Tsubaki ask sitting next to him?

"Alright time for the semifinals" Black star vs Liz kid said.

"Wait what about Tsubaki she can't just go straight to the finals that unfair" Patty said, "does it really matter" Liz said as she play Black star who uses his finisher to beat Liz.

Finals Tsubaki vs Black star

Tsubaki starts off with a jump kick Black star punch back as the match continue both only a had a slither of health left one hit will decide the match Black star charge at Tsubaki and punch her but Tsubaki block and low kick Black star winning the game.

"Tsubaki is the winner and Black star the loser" soul said with a smile

"Damn It" Black star scream! I guess "I'm the champion of street fighting" Tsubaki said as sat beside to Crona, "Crona do you want to tell everyone that were going out" Tsubaki whisper to him.

"Yes" Crona said.

"Guys can I get everyone attention" Tsubaki said "yes what is it" Liz said. "Tsubaki and I are going out" Crona said.

The gang all held smiles for them, after a few hours of games and food it was time to depart.

"Alright Crona and I are going bye" Tsubaki said grabbing her bags and handed to the door with Crona trailing before her. Crona and Tsubaki enter the apartment complex, so Crona how are going to solve the one bed problem" Tsubaki said "you can have the bed and I can sleep on the couch" Crona said.

"No not again this is your apartment Crona" Tsubaki said, "well we can s-s-s-sleep t-t-t-together" Crona said scare of what she going to say, "that sounds good to me" they both got in the bed and went to sleep.

After that day crona felt the happiest he ever felt he spent every one day with his friends but the only thing that keeping him from being truly at peace was Medusa voice.

Crona arm and ribs have made a full recovery.

The New Year party was coming up and the girls were walking to the store to buy their dresses for the party.

"So what dresses you're going to get guys" Liz ask? "I don't know" Tsubaki said,"yea besides who are you trying to impress sis" Patty said.

"No one" Liz said

"Yea sure I believe it probably Maka" Patty said and starts to laugh at Liz and Maka blushing faces. They enter the store and went to find their dress for the party tomorrow. Crona was walking around Death City looking for any store that had his kind of clothes for the party. "I don't understand why you are being so stubborn Crona" medusa said behind him.

Crona quickly turn around only to find nothing there he took a deep breath and continued down the street. After the girls finish Liz and Patty left leaving Maka and Tsubaki, Tsubaki was thinking of past few days of Crona behavior he seems happy around her and the others but something telling her that it was being force out sometimes.

"Tsubaki you okay you seem to a bit out of it" Maka said, "yea I'm fine it crona that I'm worry about he seems to force his happiness out and keep hiding his pain" Tsubaki said. "I guess Crona still trying get over Medusa return" Maka said growling

"Alright see you later Tsubaki" Maka said

"Bye Maka" Tsubaki said.

Tsubaki continue to walking until she saw Crona sitting down with a bag next to him at a bench Tsubaki walk and sat down next to him.

"Crona" Tsubaki his name causing him to jump

"You okay you seem shakier than usually" Tsubaki said "I'm sorry I just been thinking about a lot" Crona said looking down "it okay let go back it starting to get late" Tsubaki said getting up "o-okay" Crona said getting up as well.

They reach the apartment tsubaki and crona went and got wash up after they both finsh showering after that got in the bed and went to sleep.

The next day

Tsubaki woke up to make her and Crona breakfast she exit the room and went into the kitchen she saw a note on the table saying that he left with Soul and the others.

She heard a knock on the door "coming" Tsubaki said opening showing Liz Maka and Patty the door "hey Tsubaki you ready" Maka said.

"Ready for what" Tsubaki ask?

"For the party" Liz said

"yea but the party only start around 7:00pm" Tsubaki said.

"Tsubaki it 2:00pm" Maka said looking at the clock behind her

"Really I didn't mean to sleep so late Tsubaki, so let go" Patty said "okay let me grab my dress" Tsubaki said leaving the others to grab her dress and the necklace Crona brought her and left the room. "Okay let go" Patty said and left to Gallows Mansion. Crona was sitting down in his white suit with black pants twisting the charm Tsubaki gave him.

"_Still don't believe it I'm telling crona there going to betray you and break their promises" Medusa said her voice fading._

Crona grip his head shaking it_ "why, why won't her words leave me alone" Crona thought "because it going to happen Crona" Medusa said "no it not please just leave me alone" Crona said to her._

"_Why would I stop trying to help you Crona, but you don't have to worry once it happens once she says she doesn't love you mommy arms are always open for you" Medusa said leaving crona mind. _

_Does she love me or not Crona thought._

"_Crona you okay" a voice said? "R-ragnarok" Crona said "yes dummy who else would it be" ragnarok said_

"_I'm been worry about you haven't come been coming out lately" Crona said "I know I've been trying to keep the black blood calm anyway I got to go" Ragnarok said_

"_Wait Ragnarok are you going to be coming back out soon" Crona ask? "_

_Yes now stop worrying idiot" Ragnarok said._

"Crona, Crona, Crona" Soul call his name over and over again still nothing from him Kid said. There was a knock the door Kid went to answer while Soul continues to bring Crona back Kid open the reveling maka and the others they walk into the living.

"What wrong with Crona" Tsubaki ask?

"I don't know what wrong with him he been like that for ten minutes" Soul said.

"Crona" Tsubaki said after she said that Crona snap up looking at everyone with wide eyes.

"You okay Crona" Maka ask?

"Yes just got caught up in my thoughts" Crona said calming down then he realize the girl were wearing dresses Maka was wearing a green dress Patty was wearing a white dress Liz was wearing a red dress.

And Tsubaki was what really caught his attention she was wearing a blue and black dress that is hugging her curves and was wearing the necklace that he brought her "she look absolutely gorgeous" Crona thought.

"Alright ready to go guys" Kid said everyone nodded they left Gallows Mansion and head to the DWMA. They enter the school and head to the bell room which was full of students Black star and Patty rush head to the table that had food on it while the others went to the table that had drinks the party was going smoothly for the gang hours pass and a slow song came on.

"T-tsubaki w-would you like to d-dance with m-m-me" Crona stutter hating himself for it, "of course I will" Tsubaki said grabbing his hand and walk to the center of the room Tsubaki and Crona was dancing to the beat.

"Wow Crona your good where did you learn" Tsubaki ask?

"Marie taught me how to dance the before week before" Crona answer not showing any of his emotion Tsubaki look at Crona with worry.

"You okay Crona" Tsubaki ask?

But he didn't answer Tsubaki.

"Hey Tsubaki let's we go the balcony please" Crona said still looking down Tsubaki nod to his request they reach the balcony and sat down.

"What wrong Cro-"tsubaki started but was interrupted by him. "Tsubaki do you actually love me" crona ask?

Clenching his fist "what of course I do why wouldn't I" Tsubaki said

"Stop it stop saying things you don't really mean now I feel that your just forcing yourself to love me when you really don't, you're just trying to keep me from doing anything from hurting myself or letting the madness consume me please just stop PREDENTING to like me" Crona yelled out!

Tsubaki look at him with wide eyes she couldn't believe what she was hearing what had this brought up, what made him question her love for him?

Tsubaki eyes darken "Medusa" tsubaki thought feeling the rage, but now wasn't the time she need to focus on Crona.

Tsubaki grab him and pull him into a hug "Crona I do care I do love you don't let anybody tell you otherwise" Tsubaki said. "Please stop it I can't deal with this I can't deal with false feeling" Crona tears falling down his face.

Before he can go on Tsubaki silence him with a kiss she felt him freeze from the affection she was giving him. I hope this prove it Crona Tsubaki said hugging him more Crona continue to cry onto her shoulder.

"Crona I promise that I would make you everything better and never stop loving you that is my revolution Crona to make your life a whole better" Tsubaki said.

Crona finally stop crying and look into her eyes and grew a smile "you want to know what my revolution is Tsubaki is making you happy" he said, hugging her "I promise I'll protect you no matter what even if I have to kill somebody" Crona said.

They separate from the hug smiling at each other.

They close the space around each other and kiss as they did that the fireworks shot up in the air lighting up the sky there lips pull from each other turning their attention to the fireworks never separating.

"I love you Crona" Tsubaki said leaning on him

"I love you too Tsubaki" Crona said wrapping his arm around her side.

End of chapter 7


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Don't own soul eater

Enjoy what will happen in this chapter

The moon was grinning blood seething between its teeth soul and maka was hunting down medusa with crona, tsubaki and black star. Black star jump down from a building landing on another building tsubaki transform from weapon form and stood beside her meister.

"Is he sure this is where they fought" black star said looking around the town "yes in the town call warlock" tsubaki said. Maka and soul was riding on soul motorcycle searching around the town "my soul perception is useless with her soul protect on" maka said as they turn a corner.

Crona was flying through the air searching for any sign of medusa "hey crona quick question why don't you bang tsubaki already it the last day of February and nothing has happen" ragnarok said when ragnarok said that crona nearly lost focus and was blushing hard "r-r-ragnarok don't say things like that" crona said.

"What I asking a question I can't ask a question" ragnarok said "if you're going to ask a question please don't ask any dirty questions please" crona said, "my god you are so bitchy these days" ragnarok said crona ignored him and went back to searching for medusa.

After three hours of searching they found nothing soul and maka pull up to tsubaki and black star and hop off the bike. "Anything" maka ask? "Nope nothing" black star said "man this witch sure can hide anybody seen" crona soul said.

Crona landed on building wings retracting into his back crona scan the town looking for medusa. "Vector arrow" medusa said crona jump out of the arrows path crona look up and saw more arrows.

"Not getting me this time screech beta" crona said swinging ragnarok destroying the arrows not noticing medusa behind him. "Hey crona" she whispered kicking him into the street medusa sat back on her broom smiling.

"Scream resonance" crona said the midnight blade start to scream "screech alpha" crona said sending the black cloud at her medusa dodged the attack. Maka felt medusa soul "guys I can feel medusa" soul maka said.

"Which way" black star ask? "southeast of our location" maka said turning around they saw the screech alpha "crona need help" tsubaki said turning into weapon "let go speed star black star" said running at an incredible speed maka and soul jump on the bike and drove off.

Crona and medusa stare at it each other waiting for one to make a move, medusa let out a deep sign "good job crona you gotten stronger just what I want" medusa said crona relax but didn't drop his guard

"Just got to wait for your friends to show up and then I start to explaining" medusa said "explain what" crona said "I just said wait until your show up" medusa said, "no I'm going to let them walk into your trap" crona charging at medusa "vector plate" the witch said the plate appear under crona knocking him back crona land on his feet.

Medusa look behind him and saw black star appear beside crona "hey hope we didn't miss anything to important" black star said "you okay" crona tsubaki said "yes I'm fine" crona said. Seconds later maka and soul appear soul transform into his weapon form maka glare darkly at medusa.

Medusa notices her glare "oh please are you trying to intimate me because it not working" medusa said. "Soul resonance" maka and soul said soul scythe transform into genie hunter "wait maka" crona said. "What why" maka said? "Because I have a request" medusa said "and that is" crona said.

Medusa looks at them seriously

"Take me to death city" medusa said "What" maka said looking shock "how do we know this isn't a trick" black star said. "Because if I didn't want to go to death city I wouldn't be here trying to have this stupid discussion with you I'll be at home taking at nice relaxing bath" medusa said putting her hands on her hips.

"Got a point there" ragnarok said "hold on give us a second" maka said tsubaki and soul return to normal and they huddle together, "so what are we going to do" soul said "take her to death city to lord death once she in the death room she can't escape" crona said "sounds good" tsubaki said.

They turn around and saw medusa sitting on her tail snake rocking back and forth "let's go medusa but if you try anything we won't hesitate to kill you" maka said.

"Okay" medusa said hopping on her broom black star and tsubaki got on with her soul and maka got on the bike and crona and ragnarok summon the wings and they left warlock.

They enter death city medusa landed in front of the dwma maka and soul apartment complex maka soul and crona appear seconds later. They walk into academy and into the death room

"Lord death we capture medusa" maka said "actually capture means taken by force I decided to come to the dwma that means that I wasn't really captured" medusa said maka glare at medusa. "I see" lord death said "excuse me reaper but before we have this conversation can I get some rest it's pretty late you know" medusa said "True okay medusa you go stay with maka and soul" lord death said.

"WHAT" maka scream!? "Damn she screams louder than the scream resonance" medusa said rubbing her ear hoping that will help the ringing in her ear.

"Now now maka settle down just do it" lord death said "okay fine" maka said leaving the death room the others follow and left the dwma "So maka and soul have fun with medusa" black star said "shut up black star" maka said walking to the apartment building soul and medusa tailing behind her.

"Bye black star" tsubaki and crona said walking away tsubaki and crona enter the complex and walk into crona room closing it behind her.

Tsubaki went into the showers to get wash up crona sat down on his bed hearing the shower start after she was finish she come out with the towel around her hair and pajamas on crona enter the bathroom and got undress and wash up after that he climb into the bed with tsubaki who was already in it.

Tsubaki wrap her arms around crona and press him closer to her crona felt her breast against his back and felt his manhood get hard crona couldn't help but let out a moan.

"Crona what wrong tsubaki ask? "N-nothing w-wrong" crona said trying to get his manhood to go down "crona you can show me anything I won't get mad or disgusted" tsubaki said "are you sure" crona said "yep" tsubaki said.

Crona cut on the light and turn around showing her his harden manhood in his pants crona kept his eyes close waiting for her to call him a pervert.

"It okays crona really" tsubaki said blushing crona sat down on the bed, "so do you want to do it" tsubaki ask? Crona nodded "okay" she said kissing him

Warning lemon ahead

Crona and tsubaki broke apart breathing heavily tsubaki took off her shirt and her blue bra crona blush seeing tsubaki breast crona grab her breast and started to play with them tsubaki let out a soft moan crona pull back "sorry" crona said "no no keep going please" tsubaki said laying down.

Crona put his mouth on the nipple and suck it tsubaki let out another moan crona let his instincts guide him and shakily pull her pajama pants and panties down tsubaki spread her legs wider so he could have a better look. Crona put his finger in her clit and begin thrusting in and out crona tsubaki moan crona hearing this continue his action licking her breast until tsubaki let out a louder moan crona pull his finger out and saw white fluid leave her clit.

Tsubaki sat up and took crona shirt off and pants along with his underwear leaving him naked "crona lay down please" tsubaki said crona did as he was told. Tsubaki grab his member and started to stroke it "tsubaki" crona moan out her name tsubaki put her lips on the tip and before putting it in her mouth crona moans increase when he felt her mouth engulf him rolling her tongue around the tip making crona moan uncontrollably "tsubaki something coming" crona said she remove her mouth from it and continue to stroke until crona let out a loud moan black fluid begin to come out of crona tip.

"Crona so that also black" tsubaki said looking at it "yes" crona said still daze tsubaki smile putting her mouth back on his member sucking it bobbing her head licking the head "tsubaki I'm coming" crona said tsubaki drink his cum pulling off with a pop sound, tsubaki laid down "do you want to go further" crona said "yes" tsubaki said laying down spreading her legs.

Crona aim the tip of his member and push in tsubaki let out a cry of pain crona eyes widen "I'm sorry tsubaki are you okay" crona said pulling out "yes I'm fine please go further" tsubaki said, "but your bleeding" crona said.

"It the first time crona it normal please put it back in" tsubaki said "okay" crona said pushing deeper tsubaki let out a hiss of pain tears flowing down her cheeks "I'm hurting her" crona thought thrusting into her, but he notice that those soon become moan of pleasure crona thrusting got faster moaning.

"Oh crona please deeper and faster please" tsubaki pleaded tears of joy going down her face wrapping her arms around him bucking her hips; "tsubaki you're the most beautiful person there is I love you" crona said going faster and deeper the bed started to creak loudly.

"I love you too crona" tsubaki said tsubaki throwing her head back screaming feeling crona hit her g spot crona notice this and ram harder into that same spot wanting to hear her scream more "no not now" crona thought feeling his madness clawing at him, but he force it back down continuing his motion "tsubaki it feels … so good and warm" crona said kissing her thrusting harder into her tsubaki moan into their kiss he pulled back lips coated in saliva.

Crona kept going until he felt the like he was going to explode "tsubaki I going to cum" crona said his thrusting getting sloppy, "please cum inside me I don't care if I become pregnant as long if it you oh god crona" tsubaki said feeling her climax coming.

"Tsubaki" crona yelled!

"Crona" tsubaki yelled!

Crona came deep in her womb tsubaki felt his juices flow inside and mix with hers crona pull out and lay down next to her.

"Goodnight tsubaki" crona said.

"Goodnight crona" tsubaki said.

"About damn time" ragnarok said.

End of chapter 8

Hey sorry to inform this but the next chapter won't be out until May or the end of April, sorry I have a lot to do.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Enjoy

Crona eyes open to see tsubaki sleeping face crona smile remembering last night she was his and he was her, her wavelength felt so calm and warm. "Yea I wonder what her soul taste like" ragnarok said bursting from crona back "don't even joke about that" crona said "fine but look on the bright side you actually got fucked" ragnarok said.

Crona blush "can you please not say it like that" crona said "oh come on I behave myself the entire night" ragnarok said. Crona untangled himself from tsubaki and got out of the bed and went to the bathroom to get wash up. Tsubaki was sitting in a dark gray void she got up and saw crona walking away "crona" tsubaki said his name running towards him, crona stop walking goodbye tsubaki I'm leaving crona said.

Tsubaki woke tears streaming down her face crona walk into the room seeing tsubaki crying "you okay" crona said walking towards her and hug her "yes I'm fine just a bad dream" tsubaki said.

Tsubaki got out of the bed crona blush and turn around and walk out the room closing the door tsubaki look at the door in confusion she look down and realized that she was naked she chuckled at crona shyness and walk to the bathroom to get wash up.

Crona was cooking breakfast when he heard his mirror ring crona stop what he was doing and went to his mirror and answer it showing lord death skull face. "Sir" crona said looking at the grim reaper "hey crona you and tsubaki need to get to the dwma" lord death said yes sir crona said ending the call.

Tsubaki walk into the kitchen in a blue blouse and a white skirt tsubaki sat in the chair and started to eat her breakfast. "This is really good crona" tsubaki said eating the pancakes happily crona smile seeing her happy. "Lord death wants us to head to the dwma" crona said "crona are you okay with medusa being here" tsubaki said looking at crona?

"Yes I'm going to be fine don't worry about it" crona said giving tsubaki a smile "the more you say that the more I worry crona" tsubaki said. "I'm sorry it just hard" crona said looking down "it's going to be okay crona" tsubaki said. They finish their food and left the apartment on the way to the academy a few citizens started to throw rocks at crona hitting him in the head.

"Hey stop throwing rocks at him "tsubaki said looking at the citizens" what you mean stop he evil, dark creature he doesn't deserve to be here let alone exist" one of the citizens said.

"No he not crona is a amazing person you don't even know him" tsubaki said before she can continue crona grab tsubaki arm and drag her away from them once after they got to the top stairs of the academy "crona let go of me" tsubaki said crona let go of her arm, "tsubaki you don't have to do that I'm used to it already it's okay" crona said. "What do you mean it okay you can't just let them treat you like that" tsubaki said crona lowered his head "he right I deserved it" crona said.

"What" tsubaki ask? "When he said I don't belong here he right I don't deserved friends, a life, or you" crona said, tsubaki hand went across crona face turning his face to the side.

"Don't you ever said that again" tsubaki said her anger blazing crona look at her and realized she was crying "I'm sorry tsubaki please stop crying it just-" crona said crona couldn't finish his statement as tsubaki kiss him please don't leave me you do deserved this please don't say that you not allow to live" tsubaki said "I won't I promise crona" said kissing tsubaki passionately.

They pull back when they heard coughing medusa maka and soul was standing there. "Um hey guys" crona said" hey crona hey tsubaki" maka sand soul said, but medusa walk pass them without saying anything.

"Good morning" medusa tsubaki said yea morning "if you're done being lovey dovey with my son then come on" medusa said "okay" they said as they walk to the death room.

"Medusa can you I have a word with you" tsubaki said medusa look at her sure she said "go guys we'll catch up" tsubaki said looking at them maka and soul but crona stay and look at her with worry "it okay just go" tsubaki "okay" crona said walking with maka and soul.

"What do you want to talk about" medusa ask "it about the black blood" tsubaki said medusa raise an eye brow "wait wait wait you have black blood now how" medusa ask tsubaki blush I drink some of it tsubaki said medusa realized what she did and started laughing tsubaki glare darkly at her but the blush ruin it.

"So what will the black blood do to me" tsubaki ask? "black blood can increase your body heat from time to time and you can't soul resonance if you do you can give your partner black blood" medusa said, "so I can't be anyone weapon anymore" tsubaki said "yes that right" medusa said "what about the kids" tsubaki ask.

Medusa again eyebrow raise "your pregnant aren't you medusa said "most likely" tsubaki said rubbing her stomach medusa sigh "your kids are going to have black blood but not completely maybe" medusa said. "what do you mean maybe" tsubaki ask?

"It depends on the genres they inherit" medusa said. "Is that all you want tsubaki" medusa said "yes" tsubaki walking towards the death room. Medusa and tsubaki enter the death room tsubaki and medusa "good to see you" lord death said, "so what did you want to tell me" lord death said

"Let just say there trouble heading your way a gravity dragon name collapse has a underground fortress, but what concerns me is the he building a ship" medusa said. "For what" sid ask? "to come and destroy death city" medusa said everybody eyes widen "that impossible" spirit said "no not for him the ship he building is going to have a weapon on it that amplify his attack".

"Since you talking about his power you must of already fought him" stein said medusa nod "yes and he didn't even use half his power against me and I barely got out of there" medusa said, "wait how do we now you aren't lying about this" marie said.

"Listen what would be the point of me coming to tell you all this and it end up being nothing" medusa said. Ragnarok burst out of crona back again she has a point ragnarok said ragnarok started pulling on crona "hey I'm hungry go get me something to eat" ragnarok said "no stop ragnarok" crona said. "How long until the ship ready" lord death ask? "Five month that all we got before the ship is finish" medusa said.

"So why don't we go destroy it now before it finish" black star said "because it most likely heavily guarded we just can't walk in" liz said. "She right plus if this collapse dragon is strong then we need to get stronger" kid said, "correct kid let go crona" medusa said walking away.

"What do you mean let go what makes y-" maka was interrupted by lord death "if what you say is true we need all the help we can get" lord death said, "but I'm curious of why you would warn us instead of letting it happen" stein said.

"I have my reasons so prepare yourself for the upcoming battle" medusa said looking back at them "crona come on" medusa said walking crona look at everyone and left with medusa tsubaki ran after him. "Crona" tsubaki yell his name as she ran down the hall she saw and yell his name again crona turn around.

Crona are you leaving with medusa tsubaki ask "no tsubaki I'm not" crona said. "_I'm sorry tsubaki" _crona thought crona took tsubaki as they walk out of the academy. "What do you want to do tsubaki" crona ask? "We can go to the movie theater" tsubaki said okay let's go crona said.

Tsubaki chose to watch adventure romance movie crona hug tsubaki closer to him halfway through the movie, after the movie crona take tsubaki to a restaurant for dinner tsubaki and crona order their food and enjoy it.

After them finish eating their food they left the restaurant the sun is setting. Crona and tsubaki enter the apartment room tsubaki sat down on the bed in her pajamas while crona shower tsubaki was lost in her though about her future with crona when crona came in the room tsubaki look up to see crona sitting down next to her.

Crona pull tsubaki into a kiss laying her down in the process crona pulling her shirt and bra 0ff licking her breast crona tsubaki moan crona pull her pants and panties, but tsubaki push crona off and undo his pajamas pants letting his member show.

Tsubaki lick his cock crona put his finger into her pussy both moaning softly, "tsubaki I'm cumming" crona said releasing his seed into her mouth tsubaki moan cumming on his finger and swallowing crona cum.

Tsubaki got on top of crona and impale herself on him crona tsubaki moan. Tsubaki crona moan loudly as she bounce up and down enjoying being on top tsubaki, start to go faster making crona lose it. "I gonna cum" crona said tsubaki smile slamming down making crona release deep into her womb tsubaki let out a loud moan loving the feeling of crona filling her pulling out and laying down.

Crona smile and got on top of her tsubaki look at crona with surprise crona position himself and push into tsubaki "crona" tsubaki moan louder felling crona go faster and harder. "I love you" tsubaki said "I love you I love you crona please don't stop" tsubaki said rocking her hips. Crona turn tsubaki over in doggy style crona started pounding into tsubaki, "crona faster please" tsubaki said crona obliged her request.

Tsubaki put her face into her pillow muting her scream as crona continue to thrust into her. he turn her over and kiss her lips their separated "ah ah ah crona going to cum" tsubaki said eyes gleaming with pleasure "me to" crona said.

Crona felt tsubaki walls tighten making him cum inside again tsubaki was in so much pleasure she couldn't ever make a sound before she fell asleep crona "I love you please don't leave me" tsubaki said "sorry tsubaki" crona said getting up.

Crona put his robe on grab his bag put the note on the table and left the apartment complex walking towards the desert medusa was sitting on her broom waiting for crona "you ready" she said looking at him "yes" crona said "let go" medusa said flying off crona following suit.

"Goodbye tsubaki be safe" crona thought


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Tsubaki eyes snapped open she felt her stomach twist and turn and got up and ran to the bathroom, and threw up inside the toilet tsubaki stumble to the living room and saw a note on the table tsubaki pick up the letter and open it.

Dear tsubaki

I'm sorry that I left without saying anything I'm sorry that I lied sorry that left you , if you don't want to be my boyfriend I understand, but if you do want to stay together I will return to you I promise I will please wait for me I love you tsubaki more than anything goodbye.

P.S. If I turn back to my old self then kill me please.

Tsubaki crumpled to the floor "I guess this what crona felt when he was a child alone and cold" hugging herself, she snap back to reality when she heard a knock on the door she open the revealing maka and liz. "Hey tsu- what wrong maka" ask? Both walking inside tsubaki gave maka and liz the note after finishing reading they notice tsubaki running to the bathroom throwing up more.

"Tsubaki are you okay" liz ask? Tsubaki continue to throw up unable to answer maka rub tsubaki back, after she finish throwing up maka and liz help her to the bedroom tsubaki was crying. "He gone he left" tsubaki said crying louder "it going to be okay tsubaki crona strong he'll come back" maka said.

Tsubaki look at them with sad eyes "come on you stay at the mansion until he come back" liz said "okay" tsubaki said getting up to pack, while she pack maka and liz look over the letter maka sign "can't believe him" maka said glaring at the letter "going to give him the maka chop of the life time".

"Ready" tsubaki said holding a bag maka tsubaki and liz left the apartment.

Meanwhile

Crona slam into a tree crona stood back up getting back into his stance "come on crona please tell me this isn't your best you're not going to survive against collapse if you can't beat me" medusa said. Crona charge at medusa swinging his sword medusa blocks his attack and kicks him into the ground

Medusa sat on her tail "crona take a break" medusa said "no I can keep going" crona said "not when your mind is worrying about tsubaki" medusa said crona sat up and lean against the tree crona look at the sky wondering what tsubaki doing "hoping she takes his departure okay".

Tsubaki enter the mansion with maka and liz everyone was in the living room "hey guys where crona" black star said maka glare at him "he gone" tsubaki said. What everyone said? Maka handed the letter to marie read the letter out loud to everyone, "so he left with medusa" kid said maka nod.

Lord death bounce into the room "well since everyone here we should get on with the plan" lord death said. "Why do we need a plan all we need to do is train to get stronger then that bastard" black star said pumping his fist in the air. Lord death sigh "I guess that the plan" lord death said bouncing away, "come on tsubaki let go tra-"tsubaki interrupted him black star "I can't be your partner anymore" tsubaki said.

"What why" black star ask shock? "I have black blood in my system if we resonate again you'll have it to sorry black star' tsubaki said "no it okay I understand anyway bye" black star running out of the mansion. "Now what are you going to do tsubaki" stein ask? "I don't know" tsubaki said looking down "it going to be okay" marie said getting up to leave "he'll be back" marie said walking out with stein trailing behind her.

Tsubaki also left the mansion "he'll be back last time he barely came back with his life" tsubaki though she enter the store she and brought something and left the store, tsubaki arrive back at the mansion catching maka and liz making out tsubaki walk pass them and went to the bathroom.

Maka and liz stop kissing when they heard crying maka and liz rush upstairs, when they enter the bathroom maka and liz saw tsubaki sitting down on the floor crying maka gasped when she saw a pregnancy test on the sink positive "your pregnant tsubaki" maka said tsubaki nodded liz and maka hug tsubaki comforting her helping her to her bedroom lying her down tsubaki fell asleep mumbling his name "crona".

Maka and liz left heading to the forest where everyone else. "Is this where they say to be" liz ask? "Yep" maka said "hey about time you guys got here making us wait is so uncool" soul said smiling marie, stein, spirit, kid, patty and black star, all weapons transforming into a weapon black star grab spirit he a little heavy black star said.

"Alright let start" stein "let go soul resonance" they all said.

5 months later

Maka and soul enter the death room "everyone here" lord death said. "nowhere crona and medusa" maka ask? "Not here" stein answer "but medusa send us a map of the ship when she infiltrate the fortress half of you are going to be fighting collapse and the rest will destroy certain parts of the ship before it takes off" lord death explain the plan. "yes sir alright off you go be careful and good luck also takes this just in case the ship takes off" lord death handed kid some keys kid look at the keys confuse "it outside" lord death said.

Everybody left the school only to see a hover jet waiting for them "shotgun" soul said "shot- fuck" black star said as they enter the vessel "this is awesome such symmetry" kid said "only you kid" liz said, "I got weapons if there any on here" black star said "oh no fair" patty said everyone got strap in and took off. Tsubaki watch from the mansion "be come back safe everyone crona" tsubaki pray rubbing her enlarge stomach.

Two figures stood up "ready" he nodded "ready".


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Sorry that I put the story on hold without telling, but I'm back and ready to continue

Kid landed the ship on a helicopter spot everyone got out the ship, "alright here the plan me, Marie Maka and Soul will fight collapse, while the rest of you destroy the ship" stein said. "Got it" everyone said the team ran into the underground passage and board the ship.

"Sir we have intruders a solider said hahahaha it's been a long time how it going witch" Collapse said to himself "send some guards after her" Collapse said "yes sir" the solider said running off. "Alright according to the map the ship core is in the middle of the ship Kid Black Star good luck" Stein said.

"Intruders get them"! a solider yell Kid shot them down "nice shot Kid" Black Star said "alright time to go" Stein said, "so see you later" Maka said "just don't die the last thing we need is a sad funeral" Black Star said walking away Kid following him.

Maka and Stein ran to the location were Collapse is, on their way they ran into more soldiers. "This is it ready" stein said "yea" maka said the doors open inviting them in Maka and Stein caution walk in. "Well this is surprising I expected the snake witch to be here, but it seems I have different visitors this time "Collapse said.

"I'm guessing you're from the DWMA how did you know where I was" Collapse asks? "We don't have to answer that question all you need to know is that we're here to stop you" Maka said, "so serious why not enjoy your stay by having a nice cup of soda and chocolate cake" Collapse said.

"We're not here to play games were here to stop you and your ship" Stein said, "oh really good this will be an excellent exercise" Collapse said as he sat up and stretch.

"What behind you" Collapse asks? Stein and Maka turn to see him behind them Collapse kick Stein into the air and punch Maka into the ground. Stein jump off the ceiling and charge at Collapse swinging Marie at him, Collapse dodge the attack grab him and slam him into the ground.

Maka and soul resonance and charge at him with witch hunter collapse block the attack with his arm Maka push harder hoping to cut through but failed, Collapse knock Maka away maka stood back up "_I hope the others are alright" _Maka though.

Kid and black star were shooting and cutting anything that stand in their way, "this is to easy I hoped for a challenge" Black Star said "don't get too cocky we only took down grunts so far it'll get harder the more we head to the reactors" kid said. Kid and Black Star felt the ship begin to tremble.

"What going on"?! Liz yelled "the ship is beginning to fly that what happening come on we got to hurry" Kid said. "Damn the ship left early we go to destroy something to slow it down or the ship going to reach death city in no time" Spirit said.

"Alright I'll head outside and destroy the thrusters to slow it down Black star keep heading to the reactors" Kid said. "Got it" Black star said continue to run hope the others are having more luck against Collapse.

Stein was knock back into the wall Maka was panting hard collapse stood over them Maka grab Soul, soul resonance Maka and Soul said as blue aura surround her "the same attack won't work" Collapse said. But Soul blade change shape that caught Collapse attention Maka charge at him.

"GENIE HUNTER" Maka yelled! Collapse caught the blade again but kind of wish he hadn't Maka anti magic wavelength hit him full force. Collapse jump back fearing a little what it will do to him Maka smile at that "don't think you the won the fight just because I jump back" Collapse said then he notice that Stein was nowhere to be seen he turn around just in time to get hit by Marie

Maka swung Soul hitting Collapse towards Stein allowing him to attack, they went back and forth until Collapse got sick of it and teleport behind Maka and kick her hard towards Stein. Stein caught Maka and place her on the ground.

"Yes I'm fine you think that puny stab can down a god like me" Black star said Black star got back on his feet and ready Spirit to fight. "A weakling like you need to learn his place" the dragon said, "a weakling huh and just who the hell gave you the right the judge me" black star said.

"Frost Maya lord Collapse second in command and protector of the reactor" the blue dragon bow as he introduce himself, black star smiled "second in command huh well this will be interesting" black star said rushing at Frost. "Please do your best to make this interesting" Frost said charging up his aura and his body begins to glow as he raises his sword.

"Destroy him freezing dragoon" Frost said as his form begin to change into a more dragon appearance his sword bigger and longer. Black star charge at Frost swinging Spirit at him, but Frost caught the scythe and started freezing it causing Black star to let go.

Black star eyes widened seeing sprit turn into ice well "let see how well you will do without your weapon blue hair weakling" Black star eyes narrow drop Spirit and charge at Frost.

"I'LL SHOW YOU WHO THE WEAKLING"! Black star yelled his soul wavelength crackling in his hand black star hit Frost in his stomach hard. Unfortunately the same thing begin to happen Frost begin to freeze Black star hand Black star tried to get out, but it was too late for Black star entire right arm was frozen.

Frost smile and slam his elbow into Black star frozen arm shattering it into pieces. Black star grit his teeth in pain to keep from yelling out in pain Black star then brought his foot back and kick Frost hard in his chin.

Frost stumbled back disoriented Black star charged at Frost his soul wavelength and hit him in the stomach sending Frost back into the wall. Frost got back up smiling and charge at Black star. There was an explosion causing frost to loss his footing.

"What was that"? Frost though he look the direction black star was and only saw a fist between his eyes sending him back into the wall.

"Enough is enough" Frost yelled!

Sending ice shards at black star dodged them only to be impaled by an ice sword, or should I have been impaled Spirit destroyed the ice sword before it hit Black Star.

Collapse sat back down on his throne staring at Maka and Stein who was struggling to stand he raise his hand a gravity ball forming in his hand goodbye humans collapse said sending the gravity ball at Maka and Stein.

Screech Alpha the purple black mouth collides with the gravity ball causing an explosion sending Maka and Stein flying back.

"Great more pests to deal with" Collapse said as the smoke clear showing two standing figures.

"Pest the only pest here is you" Medusa voice reach Collapse ears making him smile "well if it isn't the witch Medusa oh and she brought the demon swordsman to perfect" Collapse said.

"You guys okay" crona ask? Helping Maka up as soon as she was back on her feet maka immediately punch Crona in the face sending Crona onto the ground then maka grab her book and started smashing Crona with it.

Stein wince every time the book connected, Medusa just stood there with an emotionless look, and Collapse raises an eyebrow out of amusement wondering why the demon sword was just taking the hits.

"You dumbass"! Maka scream at him "you complete idiot how could leave her when she needed you the most" Maka said as she continue to beat up crona. "Maka that hurts please stop I have to defeat collapse" Crona said pushing Maka off.

Maka continue to glare at Crona

"Oh so you think you can defeat me" collapse said? "Yes he can" Medusa said with a smile "oh let's see then shall we" Collapse said standing up. "It is best for you guys to leave" Crona said staring at Collapse.

"What no were fighting to" maka said?

"No look I know how long I've been gone and I see how strong you guys have gotten, but this is my fight so please leave this up to me" Crona said.

The other nodded their heads and ran to help the other Medusa stay behind and glare at crona. "You better not lose Crona or else" medusa said

"Yes ma'am" Crona said smiling.

Medusa left leaving Crona with Collapse, "so I'll repeat myself you think you can beat me" Collapse said. "Yes I do" crona said readying ragnarok to fight.

"Ok get ready to die" Collapse said raising his hand.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Crona took a defensive stance as Collapse launches a gravity ball at Crona. Crona reflect the ball back at Collapse, Collapse dodge the attack and summon a dark red blade.

Crona swung Ragnarok creating the screech alpha, Collapse thrust his sword stopping the screech alpha in it tracks. Collapse glance behind him seeing another screech alpha raising his hand shot gravity ball at it. Collapse looks above and saw Crona, raising his sword to block the screaming midnight blade.

"Impressive sending two screech alpha on either side of me your mother did the same thing only with snakes" Collapse said. Crona charge at Collapse not replaying to what he said "screech beta" Collapse stab his sword into the ground catching the sword with his hand elbowing crona in the face hard sending him back.

Collapse picks his sword up and throws it at Crona, Crona side step the sword and raise Ragnarok in the air, causing Collapse to raise his eyebrow in confusion. "Screech Charlie" Crona said as he slams Ragnarok into the ground creating stream of screeching blades launching at Collapse.

Collapse jump to the side dodging the attack, Crona did it again sending another volley of screeching blades. Collapse dodge again and notice the blades following him this time he raise his hand "Gravity manipulation" he said causing the room gravity to increase making the screech blade hit the ground.

Crona struggle to move "what wrong not the use to the gravity increasing demon sword" Collapse said mockingly. Collapse rushes at crona and punch him across the face sending crona onto his back.

Crona got up on his feet and, crona stabbed his hand his black blood dripping bloody slicer, Collapse caught it and broke it.

Crona glared at Collapse and took a stance Collapse smiling followed suit.

Medusa Maka and Stein continue to run through the ship heading to the control room killing any enemies that stood in their way. "Is crona really strong enough to defeat Collapse Medusa"? Marie asks concern in her voice.

"Yes he going to be okay now is not the time to worry about him we need to stop this ship" Medusa said. "Okay the ship control room is this way" Stein said.

Maka stop running and look in the direction Black Star is, "I'm going to go help Black star Maka said looking at the others "okay good luck" Stein said and the ship start rumbling and shaking.

"What the" they all said

"Death Cannon"! Kid yelled shooting two blasts into the ship destroying more cannons. Damn it's not slowing down; "kid try destroying the thrusters" Liz said got it Kid said. Flying towards the back of the ship "gotcha" Kid said shooting two blasts. Only for them to reflect right back at him "what the" kid said dodging the blast.

"Looks like the thrusters are protecting by shields Stein guys I need you to destroy the shield generators" Kid said. "Got it Kid Medusa where are the shield generators" Stein ask? "The controls to them are in the control room" Medusa said, "oh ok man they have a one track mind" Marie said.

"Yea they do" Medusa said sending vector arrows at a few soldiers, Stein and Medusa turn the corner and saw the door to the control room. Stein busts the door down with Marie, Medusa jump over stein and use vector arrow times three killing all the soldiers in the room.

Stein ran to the control module and type away at the shield generators control lowing them. "Kid the thruster's shields should be low enough for you to destroy them" Stein said.

"Roger that" kid said rising his weapons at the thrusters Death Cannon firing the two blast of energy into the thrusters destroying some of them causing the ship to shake. The shaking cause Crona and Collapse to lose their footing Collapse stomp his foot on the ground.

"Damn what are my soldiers doing" Collapse said. Crona charge at Collapse and swung his sword at him, Collapse block the attack and kick Crona in the chin. Collapse smile knowing he disoriented the demon swordsman.

Collapses put his hands together concentrating his aura into his fist and hitting Crona, the attack impact was strong enough to send him into the wall. Crona cough up blood standing up feeling weak, "you like that I like to call that one Gravity Deficient" Collapse said picking his sword up.

"You're notice that your body feel awful, wobbly that exactly what the attack does" Collapse said. Scream resonance the midnight blade start to scream, Collapse winced as the room started to vibrate. Crona charge at Collapse, "Screech Gamma" Crona said the midnight blade transform into a sword similar to screech alpha. "Even though he got hit by the Gravity Deficient he still able to move this quick" Collapse said to himself.

Deflecting the sword Collapse knee Crona in the stomach, knocking the air out of him then stab him in his left leg. Crona stumble back up a bit "damn he kicking your ass" Ragnarok said to Crona, "yea trying to figure out what to do he keeps dodging and deflecting all our attacks" Crona said.

"Ragnarok I need wings" Crona said, "Got it" Ragnarok said.

Crona felt immense pain in his back black wings sprouting, Crona took a stance "thanks to all the training we've increase the duration of the black dragon mode" crona thought.

"Alright Collapse here I come" Crona said charging at the gravity dragon.

Black star grab Spirit as he transform and charge at Frost, Frost summon three Ice spears and launch them at Black star. Blocking the spears Black star with Spirit, Black star swung the scythe Frost duck under it and stab black star in the stomach.

Black star smile dropping sprit to grab frost arm and, broke his arm grabbing Spirit and slashes upward nearly cutting Frost in two.

Stumbling back blood gushing out of his chest,coughing up blood Frost grit his teeth.

"You DAMN HUMAN I'LL FREEZE YOU I'LL SMASH YOU TO PIECES I'LL KILL YOU"! Frost roars this at Black star. His body begins to glow his arm transforming into an Ice blade, charging at Black Star closing his eyes Black star took a stance.

"I'm no human I AM A GOD" Black star said dodging the arm blade then slam his fist into Frost stomach using his soul wavelength. Causing Frost stumble back, Black star runs Spirit into Frost chest he coughs up blood ripping the blade out of his chest and collapse.

"It not over it not possible that I lose to you" Frost said lowly as he try to stand, but in the end his legs couldn't withstand it and face plant into the ground. "I'm sorry Master Collapse" Frost said and died.

Collapse jump back to avoid one of Crona slashes then rush at Crona, but stop and look to his down and let out a sigh. "Frost you idiot how you dare lose to a human" Collapse mutter putting his hand to his face.

Memories play into his mind of him and Frost so many happy memories with him so many years of training him. "Thank you Master Collapse you're the best a child version of Frost smile at him.

Rage started to pour into his system clenching his sword he took a stance.

Crona notice his strange behavior but ignore it Crona charge up a screech alpha and launch it at Collapse. Collapses caught it with his hand and shatter it, Crona eyes widened you bastards took away the only thing I cared for. I'LL MAKE YOU ALL PAY FOR THIS! Collapse yelled eyes darkening.


End file.
